


Durch Eis und Pein

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dark, Gen, Second Age, Suspense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der Untergang Beleriands hatte zahlreiche Familien und Freunde getrennt. Als Elrond und Elros einen totgelaubten Freund wiedertreffen, flammt erneut in ihnen die Hoffnung auf, Maglor lebend zu finden. Sie begeben sich ein weiteres Mal auf Suche, doch in der wilden Mittelerde lauert mehr, als sie zunächst glaubten. Dunkle, namenlose Kreaturen, die niemand jemals benannt hatte.





	1. Teil 1: Aufbruch

**Author's Note:**

> Zu diesem Text, ein Dreiteiler von ca. 15.000 Wörtern Länge, muss vielleicht gesagt werden, dass er zu den etwas Älteren meiner Texte zählt. Er entstand 2012 in einer Zeit, in der gerade wieder Biathlon-Saison war und ich mich mal wieder etwas intensiver mit der Underworld-Filmreihe beschäftigte. Ich denke, das erklärt ein paar Dinge. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Elrond hasste Winter, das war nichts Neues. Es war kalt und es war glatt, doch immerhin lag kein Schnee. Vielleicht war aber genau das das Schlimmste an diesem Tag. Irgendwie war dies so oder so nicht sein Tag, alles, was er anfasste, ging daneben. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass er schon kurz nach dem Aufstehen den Türpfosten mitgenommen hatte. Nun trug er einen Verband um den Kopf.

  Gil-galad hatte ihn schon in aller Frühe zu sich gerufen. Sie alle wohnten noch in einfachen Behausungen, teils sogar noch in Zelten, was auch für den Hohen König galt, denn sein Palast war noch immer im Aufbau. Gil-galad begnügte sich im Moment mit einem für seine Verhältnisse recht bescheidenen Heim. Und genau dorthin hatte der König Elrond bestellt.

  Er zog an einer Schnur neben der Tür, woraufhin im Haus eine kleine Glocke läutete. Kurz darauf öffnete ein Diener die Tür und ließ Elrond sofort hinein, als er ihn erkannte. Elrond war froh, ins warme Haus treten zu können, denn die Straßen waren teils gefährlich glatt.

  Gil-galad war (im Gegenzug zu Elrond) ein ausgesprochener Frühaufsteher. Und schon wieder am Arbeiten. „Die Sonne steht noch keine Stunde am Himmel und Ihr sorgt Euch schon um Eure Finanzen?“, begrüßte Elrond hin leichthin, als er in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs trat.

  Gil-galad seufzte. „Zum wohl tausendsten Mal und dieses Mal befehle ich es dir: Lass die Formalitäten weg!“, wiederholte er das, was er schon seit mehreren Jahren Elrond vorbetete. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich zu viele Schulden habe. Die Valar hätten ruhig sanfter mit dem Land umgehen können, so hätte ich nicht bei Null anfangen müssen. Es ist so immens kostspielig, ein Land und eine funktionierende Wirtschaft auf die Beine Stelle zu müssen. Was hast du da eigentlich schon wieder angerichtet?“

  „Es ist nichts, die Tür hatte sich mir nur in den Weg gestellt.“ Elrond trat an den Schreibtisch und besah sich ein vollgeschriebenes Pergament voller Berechnungen und Notizen. „Könnt Ihr ...? Ich meine, zeigst du es mir bitte?“, fragte er.

  Gil-galad schob ihm den Zettel zu und sah nicht glücklich darüber aus. „Hast du eine Lösung?“

  Stirnrunzelnd besah sich Elrond die Rechnungen. „Nicht aus dem Stegreif“, gestand er. „Es tut mir Leid.“

  Gil-galad nahm seine Notizen wieder entgegen. „Lassen wir das“, sagte er. „Wie geht es deinem Bruder? Er war doch jüngst so schwer krank.“

  „Die Nachwirkungen unserer Flucht aus Beleriand machen sich noch immer bemerkbar“, sagte Elrond. „Dennoch ist es um seine Gesundheit den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut bestellt.“

  „Na das hört man doch gern!“ Gil-galad wühlte in seinem Pergamentchaos und zückte schließlich einige Blätter. Er reichte sie Elrond. „Sei so gut und bring mir das zum Schmied.“

  „Was ist das?“, wollte Elrond wissen.

  „Weitere Aufträge.“ Ein wenig selbstironisch fügte der König an: „Und somit weitere Schulden.“

  Elrond nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. So früh am Morgen war die Luft besonders eisig, sodass ihm der Atmen in weißen Wolken vor dem Gesicht stand. Leider machte genau das den Boden tückisch und gefährlich. Er sah das Glatteis nicht. Plötzlich riss es ihm die Beine unter dem Leib weg, er strauchelte, die Pergamente flogen im hohen Bogen in die Luft, und dann durfte er äußerst unsanft mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft machen. Er fluchte herzhaft.

  Ja, alles, was er an diesem Tag anfasste, wurde nicht so wirklich das, was er wollte. Einige der Bewohner, die er nicht kannte, hatten freilich sein Missgeschick beobachtet. Es waren junge Elben, die in einigem Abstand dastanden und sich herzlich amüsierten. Verlegen senkte er den Blick und versuchte irgendwie, einen Rest Würde zu bewahren.

  „Es ist ja so unglaublich glorreich, Tuor und Beren als Vorfahren zu haben“, spöttelte einer. „Wenn man nur ein Mischling ist, sollte man lieber Acht geben. Findet Ihr nicht auch, Herr Elrond?“

  Weniger spottend und eher verletzend fügte ein anderer an: „Das ist eine Behinderung des öffentlichen Alltags! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso der König sich mit so etwas abgibt. Und sein Bruder soll noch schlimmer sein, da er mehr Mensch als alles andere ist.“

  „Ich frage mich, wie Earendil so viel erreichen konnte und wie es dann kommen konnte, dass seine Söhne so sehr in seinem Schatten stehen“, sagte ein Dritter.

  „Das siehst du doch, es ist möglich“, sagte der Erste. „Und wenn Earendil genauso war, dann können wir vom Glück reden, dass wir alle noch leben! Lasse dich niemals mit Menschen ein, und schon gar nicht, wie Lúthien und Idril es getan hatten! Da am Boden sieht man ja, was daraus wird.“

  „He, sag mal, hast du nicht diese Mörder 'Onkel' genannt?“, fragte der Zweite.

  „Was? Nein!“, riefen die anderen aus. „Wirklich?“

  „Es wird immer schlimmer“, ergänzte der Dritte. „Das ist ja die Krönung vom Ganzen! Das waren elende Bastarde, die den grausamsten Tod verdient haben. Sie haben meine Heimat zerstört! Wegen ihnen wären wir beinahe Morgoth unterlegen gewesen, weil sie alles und jeden ermorden mussten.“

  „Wie kann man so jemand nur ansatzweise mögen?“, wunderte sich der Erste. „Sie haben doch auch deine Heimat zerstört. Wie kannst du ihnen da nur die geringste Sympathie entgegen bringen?“

  Das war eindeutig zu viel für Elrond. Er spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen und musste sehr an sich halten, um die spottenden Elben nicht heftigst anzufahren. Abgesehen davon, wie sehr ihre Worte ihn verletzten. Er sagte nichts, denn sie würden es sowieso nicht verstehen wollen. Also sammelte er nur schweigend die verlorenen Pergamentbögen wieder ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Schmiede.

  Am liebsten hätte er sich in irgendeine dunkle Ecke verkrochen und wäre wieder der kleine Junge, der über alles weinen durfte. Aber dem war nicht so, und er musste an sich halten. Oh ja, er wusste, warum er den Winter hasste! Warum musste ausgerechnet er so tollpatschig sein, dass er auf dem Eis ausgerutscht war? Warum konnte er nicht wie die anderen Elben sein? Dabei hatte er sich nun schon für ihr Schicksal entschieden! Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich nur halb so viel wert wie sie. Doch wenn es für ihn galt, dann galt das noch lange nicht für seinen Bruder! Und genau das war der Punkt, der ihn am meisten verletzt und wütend gemacht hatte: dass diese Elben sich nicht nur mit ihm begnügt hatten, sondern auch über seine Familie hergezogen waren. Die Bemerkungen über Earendil waren ihm egal, doch seinen Bruder und Maedhros und Maglor waren ihm teurer als jeder andere auf dieser Welt. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, dass sie wegen ihm nun in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Dabei verstanden all diese Elben hier Maedhros und Maglor kein bisschen! Sie alle reduzierten sie auf ihre Taten, die zugegebener Maßen wirklich nicht immer löblich gewesen waren, doch die Elben, die dahinter standen, beachtete niemand.

  Am liebsten wäre Elrond zu seinem Bruder gegangen. Dieser hatte hin und wieder ebenfalls über seine Tollpatschigkeit gespöttelt, doch umgekehrt galt dasselbe, und stets hatten sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Worten zum Lachen gebracht. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, es war Elrond peinlich, so vor seinen Bruder oder gar irgendjemand anderen zu treten. Elros brauchte nicht auch noch mit seinen Nöten belastet zu werden.

  Was machte er überhaupt noch hier? Langsam wurde ihm Gil-galads Entscheidung, ihm und seinem Bruder zu helfen und sie bei sich zu beheimaten, tatsächlich unerklärlich. Er war doch wirklich zu nichts nütze! Er war ja noch nicht einmal fähig, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, geschweige denn gerade aus laufen zu können. Dabei hatte doch auch er sehr wohl elbisches Blut, sogar viel mehr als der menschliche Anteil. Aber das Schicksal wollte es anscheinend böse mit ihm meinen.

  Derlei Gedanken nachhängend, erreichte er schließlich die Schmiede. Es war laut, warm und rußig und erinnerte ihn an seine alte Heimat in Ossiriand. Maglor weniger, doch Maedhros hatte auch da noch hin und wieder in der Schmiede gearbeitet, auch wenn er es mit nur einer Hand stets sehr schwer gehabt hatte. Aber er war sehr erfindungsreich gewesen und hatte sich kurzerhand allerlei Hilfsmittel gebastelt. Wehmütige Erinnerungen kamen in Elrond auf, wie er noch als kleiner Junge oft beinahe ehrfürchtig seinem Onkel beim Arbeiten zugesehen hatte, auch wenn Maedhros ihm nie erlaubt hatte, die Schmiede zu betreten. Es sei zu gefährlich für einen kleinen Jungen, hatte er gesagt.

  Er fand den Schmied an der Esse, wie er das Feuer neu entfachte. Der stämmig gebaute Elb unterbrach zwar nur ungern seine Arbeit, doch ganz gleich, was Elrond an diesem Tag denken mochte, er war bei weitem nicht bei allen unbeliebt. Der Schmied ließ vom Blasebalg ab und wandte sich zu ihm um, die rußigen Hände an seiner Schürze abwischend.

  „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, begrüßte er ihn.

  Elrond hielt ihm die von seinem Sturz ein wenig mitgenommen Pergamente hin. „Der König lässt dies ausrichten“, sagte er.

  Aufmerksam besah sich der Schmied die Aufträge und seufzte. „Kann das nicht warten?“, beschwerte er sich. „Ich habe auch so schon zu viel zu tun und mir gehen die Rohstoffe aus; wir haben kaum noch welche.“

  „Mach einfach, was man dir aufträgt“, erwiderte Elrond ein wenig unwirscher als gewollt. Die Begegnung mit den jungen Elben hatte ihn sehr gereizt. „Wir alle haben kaum etwas zur Verfügung und müssen damit zurechtkommen wie jeder andere auch. Irgendwie wird es schon vorangehen.“

  Der Schmied neigte den Kopf. „Verzeiht“, entschuldigte er sich.

  Elrond nahm es schweigend hin und machte sich auf den Weg, um seinen eigenen Aufgaben nachzugehen. An diesem Tag rief Gil-galad ihn nicht noch einmal zu sich, und Elrond glaubte auch zu wissen, warum: Wer wollte schon solch einen ungeschickten Untertan?

  Wenn er also nichts anderes zu tun hatte, half er dem Heiler, denn während sich sein Bruder eher für die Politik und die Historie begeistern konnte, lag seine Passion in der Heilkunst. Er hatte noch viel zu lernen und war froh, dass sich der Heiler seiner angenommen hatte. Wenigstens einer, der es mit ihm aushielt ... An diesem Tag jedoch war er nicht wirklich bei der Sache und seine Gedanken waren zerstreut.

  „Elrond, was ist los mit dir heute?“, wollte der Heiler wissen und zeigte Anteilnahme.

  Doch Elrond war nicht der Typ, der gern über seine Probleme sprach, sondern fraß sie lieber in sich hinein. Mit dieser etwas schwierigen Angewohnheit Elronds hatte Elros schon lange Bekanntschaft machen dürfen und hatte so seine Probleme, sie ihm auszutreiben. Bislang mit nur wenig Erfolg.

  „Es ist nichts“, sagte Elrond nur und wich dem Blick seines Ausbilders aus.

  Ebenjener runzelte fragend die Stirn, beließ es aber dabei beruhen.

  Elrond machte sich wieder daran, Kräuter zu zermahlen und sie schließlich zu einer schmerzlindernden Salbe zu verarbeiten. Doch noch immer war er nicht so wirklich bei der Sache, seine Bewegungen bei weitem nicht so automatisiert, wie sie sollten. Der Heiler sah sich das eine ganze Weile nur schweigend an. Dann trat er auf Elrond zu.

  „Lass mich machen“, sagte er sanft. „Ich stelle dich für heute frei, denn egal, was du sagst, irgendetwas beschäftigt dich.“

  Elrond sah ihn unwillig an. „Ich sagte schon, es ist nichts.“

  Der Heiler seufzte zwar, zuckte aber dennoch mit den Schultern.

  Just in diesem Augenblick kam ein weiterer Elb in den streng nach Kräutern riechenden Raum, dem Heiler eine längere Diskussion ersparend. „Herr Elrond?“, begann er. Besagter horchte auf und trat auf ihn zu. „Am großen Tor stehen einige fremde Elben, die nach Euch und Eurem Bruder fragen.“

  Elrond runzelte die Stirn. „Haben sie gesagt, was sie wollen?“, wollte er wissen.

  „Nein, aber einer von ihnen trug den Stern der Feanorer und war schwer bepackt“, entgegnete der Neuankömmling.

  Elrond sah fragend zu dem Heiler.

  „Ich habe dir gesagt, du bist für heute freigestellt, also geh und sieh, was sie von dir wollen“, sagte dieser.

  Also machte sich Elrond auf dem Weg, dieses Mal allerdings wesentlich vorsichtiger als noch vor einigen Stunden. Er wollte nicht schon wieder den Boden von nahem sehen. Während er noch durch die Ansiedlung ging, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es doch eine sonderbare Ansammlung von Gebäuden war. Am Ende des ersten Zeitalters hatte Gil-galad alle um sich gesammelt, die er nur hatte finden können, und war mit ihnen über die Ered Luin gezogen. Elrond und Elros waren da noch irgendwo in Beleriand auf der Suche nach Maglor, der noch in diesen Tagen als verschollen galt, doch auch sie mussten ihre Suche schließlich abbrechen und waren unter vielen Mühen über die Ered Luin gezogen, auch wenn dies beinahe Elros' Tod gewesen wäre. Doch sie hatten es geschafft und waren zu ihrer Rettung schon alsbald auf Gil-galad gestoßen, der sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Gemeinsam mit seiner Gefolgschaft waren sie weitergezogen, sobald Elros wieder kräftig genug dazu gewesen war, und waren mit ihm zurück über die Berge nach Ossiriand gezogen, oder besser dem, was davon über war und nun Lindon hieß. Círdan hatte seine Anfurten gegründet, ein neues Zeitalter hatte begonnen, und Gil-galad hatte sich in Lindon niedergelassen. Man hatte seine Zelte aufgeschlagen, nach und nach wurden Wege und Befestigungen errichtet und schließlich auch die ersten Häuser. Noch immer war es eine bunte und etwas rustikale Mischung an Behausungen und Gebäuden. Elrond wünschte sich, Maglor könnte dies sehen, was sie hier beharrlich leisteten.

  Maglor ... Sie hatten ihn schon einmal gesucht, er und sein Bruder, kurz nachdem sie erfahren hatten, Maedhros habe den Tod gefunden und Maglor sei spurlos verschwunden. Doch dann hatten sie die Suche aufgeben müssen, denn große Gefahr nahte vom Westen und aus dem Meer. Beleriand brach auseinander und versank in den Fluten. Sie mussten fliehen. Seitdem hatten sie Maglor nicht weiter suchen können. Vielleicht war es ja wieder an der Zeit dafür.

  Mittlerweile hatte Elrond das Tor erreicht und nur kurz darauf erschien sein Bruder. Eine Gruppe von Elben stand dort. Einer, der ein Stück größer war als die anderen, trug auffallend deutlich den Stern der Feanorer auf seiner Kleidung, führte ein großes Schwert bei sich und trug schwer an allerhand Gepäck. Als er nun die Zwillingsbrüder erblickte, erfüllte Erleichterung sein Gesicht. Er trat auf sie zu und umarmte sie kurzerhand. Die Zwillinge wirkten überrascht, zumal sie den Elben aus ihren Kindertagen kannten.

  „Erinnern sich die jungen Herren noch an mich?“, begrüßte er sie glücklich. „Ich bin Ceomon, Prinz Maglors Diener. Oder zumindest war ich das einmal.“

  „Ceomon, ja!“, riefen die Zwillinge aus. Besagter Ceomon stand früher immer des Nachts vor ihrer Türe Wache, als sie noch in Maedhros' Haus in Ossiriand gewohnt hatten, und war ihnen schon da ein guter Freund gewesen. Sie hätten niemals damit gerechnet, ihn wieder zu sehen, doch es freute sie nun umso mehr.

  „Was führt dich denn hierher?“, wollte Elros wissen.

  Ceomon lud sein Gepäck ab und präsentierte es den Zwillingen. Oben auf saßen ein Stoffbär und ein kleiner geschnitzter Hund. Die Zwillinge machten große Augen. „Dies ist Prinz Maglors letzter Befehl an mich gewesen“, erklärte Ceomon. „Er trug mir auf, in sein Haus zurückzukehren, Eure Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen und sie Euch dann zu überbringen. Hiermit ist der Auftrag hoffentlich zu Eurer Zufriedenheit ausgeführt.“ Er verbeugte sich. „Gleichsam aber stelle ich mich nun in die Dienste der jungen Herren als ihr Diener und Leibwächter. Ich werde Euch überall hin folgen, so wie ich einst Prinz Maglor in jedwede Gefahr folgte.“

  Die Zwillinge waren sprachlos und das wohl zu Recht. Freilich bemerkte Ceomon die Verwirrung der Zwillinge. „Es ist nicht nur, weil Prinz Maglor in Euch seine Kinder sah (auch wenn ich glaube, Euch wäre es lieber, er sei selbst hier erschienen, was, wie ich vor wenigen Augenblicken erst vernahm, nicht der Fall ist)“, erklärte er, „sondern vor allem um Eurer selbst willen. Ich glaube, eines Tages werdet Ihr es noch sehr weit bringen, Ihr werden für die Geschicke dieser Welt nicht unerheblich sein. Solchen Persönlichkeiten diene ich nur allzu gern.“

  Elrond hatte es noch immer die Sprache verschlagen. Er wusste nicht so recht, mit der Situation umzugehen, und wurde daraus einfach nicht schlau.

  „Wollt Ihr nicht wissen, was ich Euch mitbrachte?“, fragte Ceomon leichthin.

  Elros hatte sich als erster wieder beisammen. „Ja, freilich! Komm mit, unser Heim ist nicht fern.“ Es war tatsächlich eine der ersten Amtshandlungen Gil-galads gewesen, für die Zwillinge ein kleines Haus bauen zu lassen, nicht ganz so groß wie seines, aber immerhin. Darin wohnten sie, solange sich der Palast noch im Aufbau befand.

  Dorthin führten sie nun Ceomon. Er hatte wieder sein Gepäck geschultert und folgte den Zwillingen. Im Haus angekommen, setzten sie sich im Wohnbereich an einen Tisch. Während Ceomon begann, die mitgebrachten Habseligkeiten der Zwillinge auszupacken, eilte Elrond noch einmal davon und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Tablett wieder, auf dem eine Teekanne und drei kleine Tassen standen. Er schenkte jedem von ihnen ein und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

  Sodann überreichte Ceomon ihm den Bären und der geschnitzte Hund, Huan, um genau zu sein, ging an Elros. „Ich habe noch zahlreiche andere Dinge retten können“, sagte er. „Doch vieles ist verloren gegangen oder zerstört. Bei den zahlreichen Erdbeben war das Haus eingestürzt und später hat eine Erdlawine es teils unter sich begraben.“

  Elrond besah sich mit Begeisterung den Bären. „Den hat mir Onkel Maglor genäht, als ich einmal in meiner Kindheit Zahnschmerzen hatte, wisst ihr noch? Ich habe ihn Herr Bär genannt“, sagte er. „Hab dank, dass du diese Gefahren allein für uns auf dich genommen hast, Ceomon.“

  „Es war mir eine Selbstverständlichkeit“, versicherte Ceomon.

  Noch eine ganze Weile besahen sie sich das, was Ceomon ihnen da gebracht hatte, und schwelgten in Erinnerungen an glücklichere Tage, als sie noch ihre Onkel hatten. Ein besonderes Stück war hierbei ein Bild, das Maedhros einst gemalt hatte. Es zeigte eine frühlingshafte Morgenlandschaft mit den Kindern Elrond und Elros und all den Dingen, die sie in Ossiriand gemocht hatten und jetzt noch mit ihrer alten Heimat verbanden. Das Bild war so naturgetreu und detailreich gemalt, das man denken konnte, mitten im Wald Ossiriands zu stehen.

  „Wir leben hier auf demselben Grund und Boden und doch ist es nicht dasselbe“, sagte Elros mit einem Male wehmütig.

  Sie verfielen in Schweigen, hatten sie sich doch bis zu diesem Augenblick noch angeregt unterhalten. Elrond starrte seinen Plüschbären an und dachte an das, was einst war und was hätte sein können. Wäre nur nicht der Eid gewesen. Schlussendlich hatte er alle zerstört, die an ihn gebunden waren, und noch viele mehr.

  „Wir sollten Onkel Maglor suchen gehen“, sagte er unvermittelt.

  Elros horchte auf. „Meinst du? Es ist mitten im Winter.“

  „Na und?“, erwiderte Elrond. „Gerade das ist doch ein Grund. Unser Onkel ist irgendwo da draußen und ist dem Wetter schutzlos ausgeliefert. Onkel Maedhros hat uns doch erzählt, dass nicht einmal ein Noldo solche Wetterbedingungen ohne Weiteres aushält, und er sprach ja aus Erfahrung.         Noch ist nicht alle Hoffnung vergebens, ihn wieder zu finden.“

  „Ihr habt also nicht aufgegeben, nach ihm zu suchen?“, fragte Ceomon, dem die Zwillinge während ihres Gesprächs von ihrer Flucht aus Beleriand berichtet hatten.

  „Wir wurden gezwungen, unsere Suche für's Erste einzustellen, doch aufgeben werden wir niemals“, sagte Elrond.

  „Aufgeben ist ein Verbrechen!“, pflichtete Elros ihm bei. „Onkel Maedhros hat das immer gesagt, aber ich glaube, er bezog es nie auf sich selbst. Ich zumindest werde dir folgen, Bruder. Wir werden Onkel Maglor schon finden.“

  „Und auch ich werde Euch folgen, Herr Elrond“, bekräftigte Ceomon.

  Elrond wirkte verlegen ob der förmlichen Anrede. „Kannst du das bitte lassen, Ceomon? Wir sind doch Freunde.“

  „Aber Ihr seid nun mal jetzt ein Herr, also müsst Ihr wie einer angeredet werden“, konterte Ceomon das erste Mal in einer noch lange währenden Freundschaft. „Geht lieber zu Eurem König und bittet ihn um Erlaubnis, Euch für ein paar Wochen oder vielleicht gleich Monate freizustellen.“

  Elrond ließ sich das keine zwei Mal sagten. Sodann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Gil-galad. Es war schon recht spät am Nachmittag und allmählich beruhigte sich der Verkehr auf den Straßen. Unterbewusst hielt Elrond nach den Elben des Vormittags Ausschau, konnte sie aber zu seiner Beruhigung nicht entdecken. Dennoch beeilte er sich erneut nicht übermäßig, denn das mit der Glätte war noch immer ein Problem.

  Erneut wurde er ohne große Zeremonie zu Gil-galad vorgelassen. Rasch war von Ceomon berichtet (worüber sich Gil-galad für ihn erfreut zeigte) und von dem Gedanken, der ihm dadurch gekommen war. „Wir werden gewiss einige Monate fern bleiben“, sagte er. „Ich weiß, Ihr, ich meine, du brauchst mich hier, aber dennoch bitte ich darum, uns für diese Zeit freizustellen.“

  „Als würde ich dich absolut nicht entbehren können, obwohl du deinen Onkel suchen willst!“, sagte Gil-galad. „Freilich wird dein Antrag bewilligt.“ Er kritzelte etwas hastig auf ein Pergament und reichte es Elrond. „Reine Formsache, dass du es auch schriftlich hast. Mir liegt viel mehr etwas ganz Anderes am Herzen, denn mir kamen so einige Dinge bezüglich einiger Ereignisse diesen Morgen zu Ohren. Warum bist du nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?“

  Elrond stutzte. Woher wusste sein König davon? Er hatte es schließlich niemandem erzählt. Hatten die jungen Elben getratscht? Oh weh! Bald würde die ganze Welt von seinem Missgeschick wissen!

  „Das ... das war doch nichts, nur eine Lappalie“, versuchte er auszuweichen. Ob Gil-galad ihn jetzt von seiner Seite schicken würde?

  Gil-galad hingegen wusste genau, was in Elrond vor sich ging. Er sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Es ist ganz und gar keine Lappalie“, hielt er sanft dagegen. „Du kennst Thingol und Melian die Maia, denen einst das Reich von Doriath gehörte und die vor der Ankunft der Noldor Herrscher über ganz Beleriand gewesen waren. Und du kennst Tuor und Idril Celebrindal, die die Fliehenden sicher aus dem gefallenen Gondolin führten. Ebenso hörtest du von Beren und Lúthien, die Sauron und Morgoth höchstselbst die Stirn boten, sie niederrangen und bestohlen. Sie waren es, die einen Silmaril aus Morgoths Krone brechen konnten, niemand sonst.

  Elrond, darauf solltest du stolz sein und nichts Anderes! Ich meine, wer in der Welt außer du und dein Bruder kann behaupten, in sich drei Völker zu vereinen? Und darunter ist kein Geringeres als das der Maiar! Lass diese spöttelnden Jungspunde reden, was sie wollen, sie wissen es doch nicht besser. Was soll es dich kümmern? Steh über den Dingen. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Betroffenen schon längst von mir persönlich zur Resonanz gerufen und ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt worden sind.“

  Elrond war wieder einmal sprachlos und doch auch gleichsam froh, Gil-galad zu kennen. Er wusste in solchen Momenten, warum Maedhros Fingon so sehr geschätzt hatte, denn Gil-galad war wie sein Vater. Elrond war froh und dankbar, solch einem Elben, König und Lehnsherren folgen zu können. „Hab dank“, sagte er leise und doch lächelnd.

  Gil-galad musste schmunzeln. „Geht doch“, meinte er. „Und jetzt mach dich ab, lass deinen armen Bruder nicht allein packen!“

  Nun mit deutlich besserer Laune eilte er zurück zu dem kleinen Haus, um freudig zu verkünden, seine Bitte sei genehmigt worden. Es wurde also doch besser.

  Sie begannen noch an diesem Abend mit dem Packen, hatten die Abreise aber erst für den nächsten Morgen vorgesehen. Über Nacht war aber nun zu ihrem Leidwesen erstaunlich viel Schnee gefallen, was die Sache mit dem Reisen zumindest für die Peredhil ein wenig komplizierter machte. Doch Elros hatte einen Plan, der sodann dem Bruder und Ceomon vorgestellt wurde.

  „Seht mal hier“, sagte er beim Frühstück und schob ihnen ein Pergament mit einigen Kohleskizzen zu.

  „Was soll das sein?“, fragte Elrond und besah sich die Zeichnungen genau. Sie zeigten lange, schmale Bretter, die in der Mitte eine seltsame Vorrichtung aufwiesen.

  „Ich nenne sie Schneebretter!“, verkündete Elros stolz. „Einfach aber effizient. Hier, ich habe schon ein paar geschnitzt und auch schon getestet.“ Er ging kurz aus dem Raum und kehrte sodann mit zwei langen Brettern und zwei fast ebenso langen Stöcken wieder. „Es funktioniert wirklich gut, zumal man wesentlich schneller vorankommt. Da an dieser Stelle werden einfach die Schuhe befestigt und mit den Stöcken drückt man sich ab. Einfacher geht es kaum. Ich kann schnell noch zwei weitere Paare schnitzen, dann können wir aufbrechen.“

  Elrond besah sich die Stöcke. „Gib die mal mir“, sagte er. „Ich bringe sie zum Schmied und lasse Stahlspitzen an ihre Enden schlagen. Dann dürften sie länger halten.“

  Gesagt, getan. Elros hatte rasch noch zwei weitere Stockpaare geschnitzt, die Elrond sodann zum Schmied gebracht hatte. Dieser hatte sich zwar zunächst wieder pikiert, war dann aber doch neugierig geworden, als Elrond ihm erklärt hatte, was ihr Plan war. Der Schmied hatte sogar etwas ergänzt und runde Scheiben aufgesetzt, die kurz über den Spitzen saßen. Er meinte, es würde vielleicht beim Anschieben helfen, damit man nicht zu tief einsänke, wenn der Schnee weich wäre.

  Nachdem Elros die weiteren Schneebretter fertig hatte, probierten sie es an einer etwas abgelegenen Stelle aus. Ceomon schien mit diesen „Dingern“, wie er sie nannte, allerdings auf Gedeih und Verderb nicht Freund werden zu können. Tatsächlich schaffte er es als einziger, sich so zu verhaken, dass er strauchelte und der Länge nach in den Schnee fiel. Elrond musste sich eingestehen, dass es durchaus beruhigend war, dass auch Elben so etwas geschehen konnte.

  Fluchend rappelte sich Ceomon wieder auf. „Eindeutig eine dumme Idee“, schimpfte er.

  „Stimmt nicht!“, riefen die Zwillinge im Chor, eine alte Angewohnheit von ihnen.

  „Da war eine Wurzel, Ceomon“, fügte Elros an.

  Ceomon betrachte unwillig die Bretter unter seinen Füßen. „Wenn's sein muss ...“, maulte er.

  „Ja, muss es.“ Wieder im Chor.

  Ceomon sah sie erstaunt an. „Wussten die jungen Herren, dass auch die Prinzen Amrod und Amras dieselbe Angewohnheit hatten?“, fragte er. „Mir ist das bei Euch früher nie so sehr ins Auge gefallen.“

  „Wirklich, hatten sie?“, wunderte sich Elros.

  „Dann erklärt das Onkel Maglors seltsamen Blick in manchen Momenten“, schloss Elrond und wechselte dann das Thema: „Aber sie laufen noch ein wenig stumpf. Vielleicht sollen wir es mit Wachs probieren.“

  „Meinst du?“, fragte sich Elros.

  Sie probierten es aus, und siehe, schon ließ es sich viel angenehmer. In der Folge kamen sie auf die Idee, verschiedene Wachse und Kombinationen auszuprobieren, bis sie schließlich ein Optimum gefunden hatten.

  Ceomon besah sich noch einmal die Schneebretter unter seinen Füßen, seufzte ein letztes Mal uns sagte dann: „Wir sollten aufbrechen. Ich hoffe, Euch wird mein Können im Spuren lesen zugutekommen.“

  Sie schulterten ihr Gepäck, hingen sich ihre Bogen auf den Rücken und machten sich also auf den Weg. Selbst Elrond war mit Feuereifer dabei, denn diese Art des Vorankommens sagte ihm tatsächlich sehr zu. Und das sagte er, der Winter wie die Pest hasste! Wenn nicht gar mehr.

  So machten sie sich also auf den Weg, Maglor zu finden, und hofften sehr, es würde ihnen dieses Mal gelingen. Noch waren ihre Hoffnungen hoch.


	2. Teil 2: Beute

Sie beeilten sich nicht sehr, um die Umgebung so gründlich, wie es nur irgend ging, abzusuchen und jeden nach Maglor zu fragen, dem sie begegneten. Doch von Feanors zweitältestem Sohn war keine Spur zu finden. Sie gaben nicht auf und wandten sich zunächst nach Osten in ein weites, noch kaum besiedeltes Land, dessen Erforschung gerade erst begonnen hatte. Genau deswegen hatten sie bei ihrer Abreise kaum hilfreiches Kartenmaterial einsehen können und zeichneten sich nun kurzerhand selbst behelfsmäßige Karten.

Sie wussten nicht, warum, doch einem inneren Gefühl folgend, beschlossen sie stumm und einvernehmlich, weiter im Norden zu suchen, in Forodwaith, wo der Winter niemals zu enden schien und die großen weißen Wölfe lebten. Ihre Schneebretter leisteten ihnen hier gute Dienste, denn tatsächlich trugen sie sie rasch und effizient über den Schnee. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatten sie schließlich zwei gut funktionierende Techniken gefunden, die sie Eins-einser und Zwei-einser nannten. Die Zwillinge hatten unheimlichen Spaß an der Sache, dass Ceomon sie schon als zu groß geratene Kinder bezeichnete. Er selbst hatte hingegen so seine Schwierigkeiten mit den Schneebrettern; es gab eben Dinge, die lernte man nie, rechtfertigte er sich.

Langsam kamen sie immer weiter in den Norden. Statt nachzulassen, wurde der Winter sogar noch strenger, was den Zwillingen allmählich zu schaffen machte. Elros bemerkte dieser Tage, dass er bei der Planung seiner Schneebretter einen entscheidenden Fehler übersehen hatte: Die Bretter waren nur für eine schmale, gut präparierte, feste Loipe geeignet, jedoch nicht für tiefen, frischen Schnee. Sie waren zu schmal. Zunächst hatten sie ihnen durchaus gute Dienste geleistet, denn die Schneebretter hatten sie schnell und weit getragen. Doch nun versagten sie auf ganzer Linie und waren eine einzige Behinderung.

Allmählich wurde ihre Reise eine Tortur. Die Temperaturen waren empfindlich gesunken, der tiefe Schnee machte ihr Vorankommen zu einer einzigen Qual. Selbst Ceomon schien so seine Probleme zu haben (ganz zu schweigen von den Zwillingen), dennoch war er deutlich bemüht, den Zwillingen so viel Last zu nehmen, wie er konnte. Freilich war Elrond zunächst dagegen, doch als er sah, wie schlecht es seinem Bruder ging, hatte er nichts mehr dagegen zu setzten und versuchte selbst, es Elros zu erleichtern.

Doch der Winter hielt dieses Land in eisernem Griff, er schien alles Leben unterdrücken zu wollen, obgleich schon längst der Frühling angebrochen war. Trotz allem hausten hier sonderbare Tiere, allesamt weiß. Viel zu große Bären waren es und ebensolche Wölfe. Füchse mit äußerst dickem Fell gab es hier und Hasen, die im Schnee kaum auszumachen waren. Sie mochten Glück haben, dass sie die Wölfe und Bären nur aus der Ferne sahen, doch ihr Glück hörte da auf, wo Ceomon, der die besten Augen hatte, versuchte, die Hasen zu schießen. Er verschwendete nur seine Pfeile, wenn er überhaupt schnell genug Beute ausmachen konnte, und gab es schließlich auf. Sie mussten hungrig bleiben, während ihre Erschöpfung wuchs und wuchs und kein Ende in Sicht war.

Elrond verzweifelte. Maglor hätte es sicher nicht gewollt, dass seine beiden Kleinen solche Leiden allein für ihn auf sich nahmen. Warum suchten sie ihn nur hier in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend? Kein vernunftbegabtes Wesen begab sich einfach so hierher! Nicht einmal Maglor konnte so verzweifelt gewesen sein, dass er hierher gefunden hätte. Doch mit Schrecken stellte Elrond fest, dass sie nun nicht mehr umkehren konnten. Ihre Vorräte waren aufgebraucht, als dass sie für denselben Weg zurück gereicht hätten, und sonst fand sich so gut wie nichts Essbares in dieser Eiswildnis. Er selbst war am Ende, und wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, dann würde sein Bruder binnen weniger Tage erfrieren. Er hatte Angst um Elros, eben solch eine Angst, wie er bei ihrer Flucht aus Beleriand empfunden hatte.

Es war ihre Rettung, als sie nach wohl einer Ewigkeit auf einmal schemenhafte Gestalten vor sich in der Ferne auftauchen sahen. Ceomon bemerkte sie als erstes, obgleich sie kaum auszumachen waren mit ihrer weißen Fellkleidung im Schnee. Die drei merkten auf und riefen und winkten. Egal, wer es war, er bedeutete Rettung. Sie dachten gar nicht daran, dass es vielleicht Feinde sein können, und wäre es so, so machte es keinen Unterschied, ob sie ihnen oder der Kälte begegneten.

Die Gestalten kamen auf sie zu. Sie waren klein und gedrungen und dick eingepackt in ihre Felle. Sie trugen seltsame Konstrukte auf der Nase, die die Augen bis auf einen schmalen Schlitz bedeckten. Unter den Füßen hatten sie so etwas Ähnliches wie die Schneebretter, nur deutlich breiter und kürzer und nicht zum Gleiten sondern zum Schreiten gedacht.

Elrond stützte seinen Bruder, der sich schwer auf ihn lehnte und schon seit Tagen ununterbrochen zitterte wie Espenlaub, egal wie dick er sich in Decken und Kleider hüllte. „Siehst du, Elros?“, sagte er. „Unsere Rettung!“

Ceomon verzichtete, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass dies nicht zwingend der Fall sein musste. Er ging einige Schritte auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. Sie waren Menschen, eindeutig, doch welche, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie waren klein, ihre Augen hinter den Schneebrillen schmal und zusammengekniffen und ihre Haut war dunkel, doch es war ein anderes Dunkel als bei den Südländern. Wer waren sie nur?

„Wir sind erfreut, euch anzutreffen“, begann er mit dem Sindarin, da er sich erhoffte, damit vielleicht am ehesten verstanden zu werden. Denn wer wusste schon, was diese Menschen sprachen?

„Du fremd“, sagte einer stockend und abgehackt, als sei ihm diese Sprache absolut nicht vertraut.

 _Kann man so sagten ..._ , durchfuhr es Ceomon. „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe“, sagte er schon beinahe im flehenden Ton. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach jemandem, doch haben wir uns verirrt und können nun nicht mehr zurück. Unsere Vorräte reichen nicht mehr, wir sind am Ende unserer Kräfte.“

„Mein Bruder ist am Erfrieren!“, warf Elrond ein, und so etwas wie Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Elros sah ihn scharf an, doch sein Blick fiel deutlich weniger scharf aus, als wenn er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte wäre. Er schimpfte schon sein Tagen, dass sein Bruder wie immer alles zu schwarzsähe, nur um seine eigene Verfassung herab zu spielen.

Die Menschen musterten die Peredhil geraume Zeit und schienen nicht recht zu wissen, woran sie bei ihnen waren. „Du Elb“, schlossen sie schließlich. „Und du Mensch.“

Elrond war das im Moment herzlich egal, und er verzichtete darauf, ihnen den Unterschied von Halbelb und Mensch und Elb zu erklären.

Ceomon bemerkte freilich, wie ungeduldig Elrond wurde. „Bitte, wir brauchen eure Hilfe dringendst. Wir versuchen auch, jede Gegenleistung zu erbringen, die ihr von uns verlangt.“

Der Mann, der als erstes gesprochen hatte, deutete auf sich. „Ihr sagen Lossoth“, stellte er sein Volk vor. „Wir sagen anders.“ Er nannte ein disharmonisches Wort, das Elrond sich so oder so niemals gemerkt hätte. „Wir nicht helfen gern Leuten aus Süden.“

„ _Bitte!_ “, flehte Elrond. „Mein Bruder stirbt!“

Der Mann musterte die Zwillinge von oben bis unten. „Tut er“, stimmte er ohne jede Gefühlsregung zu. „Aber wir keine ... wie sagen? Gegenleistung? Wir das nicht wollen. Ihr mitkommen.“

Elrond glaubte, ein kleines Gebirge fiele von seinem Herzen. Am liebsten wäre er ja dem Mann vor die Füße auf die Knie gesunken, doch Elros brauchte ihn, um sich abstützen zu können. Ein überglückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Hab dank“, sagte er unendlich erleichtert.

Die Menschen besahen sich schon die ganze Zeit über skeptisch ihre langen Schneebretter. Einige zeigten darauf und lachten rau. Dann sagte sie etwas zueinander in ihrer disharmonischen Sprache. Den drei war es, als machten sie sich lustig über sie, aber das war ihnen egal. Trotzdem begegneten die Menschen den drei mit großem Misstrauen, selbst für Elros galt das. Insbesondere das verwunderte Elrond, denn sonst konnte Elros jeden Menschen für sich gewinnen. Aber das war im Moment unwichtig, das einzige, was zählte, war, dass man ihnen Hilfe zusprach, wie auch immer die aussehen mochte.

Die Lossoth, die Schneemenschen, führten sie zunächst ein wenig nach Westen zur Küste hin. Die drei Wanderer hatten schon vor Tagen bemerkt, dass sie ebenjener sehr nahe waren. Eine große Bucht schnitt hier in das Land ein, voller malmenden, knirschenden Eis. Ceomon hatte vor einigen Tagen bemerkt, dass Überlebende der Helcaraxe Ähnliches berichteten wie das, was sie durchlitten, allerdings hätte er diese Bemerkung lieber sein lassen.

„Die Eisbucht von Forochel“, sagte er unvermittelt.

Elrond sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie hat keinen Namen, also nenne ich sie nun so“, begründete er. „Es ist doch ein passender Name, oder?“

Die Lossoth hielten an einer Stelle und beredeten etwas miteinander. Daraufhin tauschten einige ihre Schneeschuhe gegen Kufen und eilten über das Eis fort. Einige Zeit später kamen sie mit allerlei seltsamen Gerätschaften wieder. Elrond fiel auf, dass sie keinerlei Metall verwendeten, nur Knochen, Sehnen und Häute. Es musste ein sehr primitives Volk sein, dass sie hier gefunden hatten, wenn auch allem Anschein nach nicht als erste.

Sobald die Kufenträger wiederkehrten, wurden die Gerätschaften unter den Männern aufgeteilt und sie machten sich emsig an die Arbeit. Den drei Fremdlingen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als nahebei zu stehen und erstaunt zuzusehen. Allmählich entstand wie aus dem Nichts und aus zahlreichen aus dem Eis geschnittenen Blöcken eine teils in den Boden eingelassene Halbkugel. Der Eingang war so niedrig, dass man ihn nur kriechend durchqueren konnte und das Schlussstück der Halbkugel war abnehmbar. Als die Lossoth Elrond und Ceomon mehrere Bündel Treibholz in die Arme drückten, wussten sie auch, warum. Anscheinend konnte man in diesem Eishaus sogar Feuer machen.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Ceomon erstaunt und zeigte auf die innerhalb kürzester Zeit entstandene Halbkugel.

„Iglu“, sagten die Lossoth.

„Und was heißt das?“

Sie zuckten mit den Schultern. „Iglu, Iglu“, wiederholten sie. Stattdessen gaben sie ihnen noch mehr Feuerholz und Proviant. „Ihr noch lange hier bleiben“, sagte einer. „Lange, bis gelbes Licht noch viel weiter oben als jetzt. Dann erst gehen können. Sonst vorher tot.“

Der Mut sank ihnen wieder. Sie würden wohl noch Wochen hier ausharren müssen. Dennoch war tiefe Erleichterung das vorherrschende Gefühl bei ihnen, insbesondere bei Elrond, dass ihm sein Bruder nicht sterben musste in dieser Kälte. Sie bedankten sich Tausende Male, doch die Lossoth schienen sich nicht viel daraus zu machen und fuhren auf ihren Knochenkufen davon und ließen sich nicht mehr blicken. Unendliche Stille trat wieder ein. Nur der Wind pfiff, als würde in der Ferne ein Wolf heulen. Leise knirschten Schnee und Eis. Nun, da ihre Aussichten deutlich rosiger waren, fand Elrond, dass diese Gegend durchaus ihre schönen Seiten hatte. Es war, als sänge das Eis ein Lied, er konnte es nicht anders beschreiben.

„Lasst uns in dieses ... Iglu gehen und sehen, was es wirklich taugt“, sagte Ceomon.

Dagegen war eindeutig nichts einzuwenden. Sie krochen hinein und breiteten ihre Sachen aus. In der Mitte des Iglu schichteten sie ein wenig Holz auf und entzündeten es. Und siehe, schon bald wurde es angenehm warm! Erleichtert drängten sie sich um das Feuer, doch ihre Sorge, ihr Iglu könne ihnen wegschmelzen, war unbegründet. Es hielt sowohl die Körperwärme aus auch erst recht die Wärme des Feuers erstaunlich gut aus. Alsbald ging es Elros deutlich besser, nachdem Elrond darauf bestanden hatte, dass er eine ordentliche Mahlzeit zu sich nahm.

„Von wegen, ich sehe alles zu schwarz“, scherzte Elrond. „Da hast du's, uns wurde Hilfe zuteil und dir geht es deutlich besser.“

„Aber davor!“, erinnerte Elros ihn leichthin. „Manchmal bist du wie eine Amme.“

„Bei einem Bruder wie dir ist das schließlich von Nöten!“

So ging es eine ganze Weile hin und her, bis sich auch Ceomon an dem Wortgefecht beteiligte, mal auf Elronds Seiten mal auf Elros'. Doch bei allem Schalk wollten sie nur ihre Bedrückung übermalen, hier noch Wochen ausharren zu müssen.

Elrond fühlte tiefstes Bedauern. Er hatte doch eigentlich gewusst, dass Maglor das niemals gewollt hätte! Wo hatten sie sich da nur hineingebracht?

Freilich hockten sie nicht die ganze Zeit im Iglu. Vor allem Ceomon ging oft auf das Eis der Bucht hinaus, denn die Lossoth hatten ihnen nicht nur Essen und Holz da gelassen, sondern auch einige ihrer Alltagsgegenstände. Ihre Knochenkufen und Schneeausrüstung waren dabei sowie einige Sehnen und Hacken. Alsbald entdeckten sie, dass dies Angelausrüstung war. Damit machte sich Ceomon fast täglich hinaus auf das Eis und fischte durch ein kleines Loch, das er in das dicke Eis geschlagen hatte. Er hatte nicht immer Erfolg, dennoch reichte es recht gut, auch wenn sie bald keinen Fisch mehr sehen konnten. Während Ceomon fischte, zogen die Zwillinge den Strand auf und ab und suchten nach Holz.

So ging es eine ganze Weile gut, auch wenn es mühsam war. Doch es vertrieb die Langeweile und die Eintönigkeit, die sie sonst wochenlang verfolgt hätte. Indes beobachteten sie ungeduldig den Himmel und den Stand der Sonne, dass er hier im Norden endlich den Frühling einläutete. Quälend langsam stieg die Sonne jeden Tag ein wenig höher, doch der Winter wollte nicht weichen. Im Gegenzug: Er schlug sogar noch einmal mit all seiner Macht zu.

Eines Morgens wachten sie nichts ahnend auf und wollten ihren Iglu verlassen, doch mussten sie feststellen, dass ihnen der Weg verwehrt blieb. Er war zugeweht, das dumpfe Fauchen eines großen Sturmes drang zu ihnen durch. Alarmiert hieß Ceomon die Zwillinge, auch ja im Iglu zu bleiben, und machte sich daran, den Eingang freizuschaufeln. Es war eine mühsame Aufgabe und gegen Ceomons Proteste gingen die Zwillinge ihm zur Hand. Es dauerte dennoch eine Weile, bis sie den Eingang freigelegt hatten. Ceomon besah sich die Lage, kroch aber fast augenblicklich in das Iglu zurück.

„Solch einen Sturm habe ich noch nie gesehen!“, sagte er. „Da ist kein Durchkommen. Wir müssen wohl oder übel noch länger hier ausharren. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Lossoth uns davor warnen.“

Die Zwillinge ließen geknickt die Schultern hängen.

„Was für ein Glück wir wieder haben.“ Elros’ Stimme troff förmlich vor Ironie.

„Kopf hoch!“, versuchte Ceomon sie aufzuheitern. „Der Sturm kann höchstens ein oder zwei Tage andauern. Danach wird es bestimmt nur eine Frage von Tagen sein, bis wir aufbrechen und weiter nach Herrn Maglor suchen können.“

Allein die Erwähnung von Maglors Namen bewirkte, dass die Zwillinge sichtlich Mut fanden. Ceomon lächelte.

Der Sturm wütete einen Tag und noch einen und noch einen, und noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Allmählich verloren sie jegliches Zeitgefühl. Sie drängten sich in dem kleinen Hohlraum im Eis um das Feuer und starrten allein monoton in die Flammen, nachdem ihnen die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen waren. Lediglich Elros war es, der ab und zu seine Harfe auspackte und einige Lieder von Maglor spielte. Doch er unterließ dies nach einer Weile, denn es weckte nur unnütz wehmütige Erinnerungen.

Das Warten setzte sich fort. Sie gingen sparsam mit Holz und Lebensmitteln um, denn sie wussten ja nicht, wie lang sie damit auskommen mussten. Bedrückende Stille herrschte, sie hörten nur das unermüdliche Fauchen des Sturmes und das Knirschen des Eises in der Bucht. Allmählich wurde das Warten zu einer Zerreißprobe. Keinerlei Abwechslung bot sich ihnen, nur das An- und Abschwellen des Sturmes – es mussten wohl mehrere sein, verkündete Elrond einmal in die Stille hinein.

Und dann hörten sie das Heulen. Zunächst hielten sie es für den Wind, doch dann wiederholte es sich. Nein, der Wind war es nicht. Doch was war es dann? Elrond glaubte, dass er es auch gar nicht wissen wollte. Es klang wie Wolfsgeheul nur viel bedrohlicher. Ihnen lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

Wieder ein lang gezogenes Heulen, dann auf einmal Stille. Die drei harrten schweigend und bangend aus. Fragende und besorgte Blicke wurden getauscht. Keiner regte sich. Dann hörten sie auf einmal viel zu nah für ihren Geschmack ein Schnüffeln und Scharren; es musste jetzt direkt vor dem Iglu sein. Sie wagten kaum zu atmen aus Angst, sie könnten gehört werden. Aber das konnten sie doch nicht, oder? Sie waren doch unter all dem Schnee und Eis. Unter Schnee und Eis … Lebendig begraben! Als Elrond das aufging, wurde er aschfahl im Gesicht.

Ceomon bemerkte freilich ihre Unruhe. „Seid ganz ruhig“ redete er leise auf sie ein. „Habt keine Angst, ich bin da.“

Mit bangem Blick sahen die Zwillinge zu ihm. Sie waren eng aneinander gerückt und hatten sich in den Arm genommen. Ceomon saß nahe des Eingangs, das gezogene Schwert auf den Knien, doch auch er, der sonst so unerschütterlich war, wirkte beunruhigt.

Wo waren sie nur hinein geraten? „Oh, Onkel Maglor, es tut mir leid“, durchfuhr es Elrond. Warum nur konnte Maglor nicht hier sein, um sie zu trösten?

 

Tagelang heulte und schnüffelte es um ihr Iglu, die Angst ließ sie nicht mehr los. Dann auf einmal war Ruhe. Das einzige Heulen war das des Windes. Sie wagten kaum zu hoffen, doch allmählich wurde deutlich, dass das Wesen, was auch immer es war, verschwunden war. Einige Tage später ließen auch die Stürme so weit ab, dass sie das Iglu verlassen konnten. Doch zunächst mussten sie feststellen, dass sie sich erst einmal frei graben mussten, sie waren eingeschneit. Als der Ausgang schließlich freigelegt war, kroch Ceomon mit dem Schwert in der Hand als erster aus dem mittlerweile verleideten Iglu und hieß die Zwillinge, noch zu warten, egal wie ungeduldig sie waren. Erst, als er die Umgebung gründlich auf potenzielle Gefahren abgesucht und keine gefunden hatte, rief er die Zwillinge. Endlich waren sie wieder an frischer Luft, endlich! Sie atmeten tief durch und genossen die Freiheit und die Möglichkeit, ihre steifen Glieder strecken zu können.

Ceomon zückte einige Glöckchen. „Hier, nehmt die und bindet sie an Eure Stockenden“, sagte er. „Falls wir doch noch einmal von einem Sturm überrascht werden sollten, verlieren wir uns nicht so schnell.“

Die Zwillinge hatten keinen Einspruch zu erbringen, auch sie waren froh, wieder fort und in den Süden zu kommen. Trotz der überstandenen Gefahren und dem Lichtblick, in Sicherheit und angenehmere Gefilde kommen zu können, waren sie niedergeschlagen, sie hatten Maglor nicht finden können, sie hatten versagt. Dieses Mal.

Ohne sich darüber einig werden zu müssen, beschlossen sie, wieder in den Süden zu gehen. Hier im Norden würden sie wohl nichts finden, nur den Tod. Von dem unbekannten Wesen, das einige Tage um ihr Iglu geschlichen war, war nichts zu sehen. Sie wähnten sich in Sicherheit.

Ceomon, von ihnen am erfahrensten in der Natur, führte sie wieder. Er gab ein rasches Tempo vor, und obgleich es ein mühsamer Marsch wurde, hatten die Zwillinge nichts dagegen einzuwenden; sie waren froh, den verhassten Ort verlassen zu können.

Tagelang wanderten sie vom ersten bis zum letzten Licht und wandten dabei dem Eis kontinuierlich den Rücken zu. Bald schon, vielleicht eine Woche später, erreichten sie mildere Gefilde und bald schon sahen sie die ersten Frühblüher durch den Schnee brechen. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, ihr Schritt wurde beschwingter. Von Tag zu Tag wurde es nun wärmer, der Frühling gewann an Kraft. Als sie die Emyn Uial vor sich sahen und die Bäume um sie herum Blüten zu tragen begannen, wussten sie, dass sie dem Winter entkommen waren.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, warum ich Schnee hasse“, kommentierte Elrond.

„Ausnahmsweise muss ich dir Recht geben“, sagte Elros.

An diesem Abend fanden sie Rast in den ersten Hängen der Emyn Uial. Sie schlugen ihr Lager in einer kleinen, windgeschützten Mulde auf. Ceomon entzündete ein Feuer mit dem Holz, das sie auf ihrem Weg hierher gesammelt hatten, und bereitete ihnen Essen. Elros holte seine Harfe hervor und begann erneut einige von Maglors Liedern zu spielen; Maglor hatte sie einst gelehrt, dass Musik Licht in jedes noch so finstere Herz bringen konnte und ermutigte, wo Mut von Nöten war. Alsbald stimmte Elrond mit ein.

„Die jungen Herren sind sehr talentiert“, lobte Ceomon. „Besonders Ihr, Herr Elros.“

Elrond schmunzelte verlegen. „Na ja, bei dem Lehrer …“, bemerkte er.

„Aber Elrond ist genauso gut!“, sagte Elros.

„Stimmt nicht, du bist wirklich besser als ich“, bestand Elrond.

„Und du spielst dein Können auf ganzer Linie nieder“, konterte Elros.

Ceomon ließ sie schmunzelnd streiten. „Wollen die Herren vielleicht eine Geschichte aus meiner Zeit auf dem Himring hören?“, fragte er.

Elrond sah fragend zu seinem Bruder. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Es würde uns freuen.“

Ceomon überlegte kurz. „Ich denke, die Herren Maedhros und Maglor werden Euch schon einiges berichtet haben, vom rauen Wetter und wie wir damit umgingen. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie Euch erzählt haben, dass Maglor manchmal ein wenig neben der Spur stand.“

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?

„Er hatte ein Talent dazu, seine Harfe zu verlegen“, sagte Ceomon trocken.

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn erschrocken an. „Wie das?“, riefen sie aus.

„Keine Ahnung“, gestand Ceomon. „Aber er hat es fertig gebracht. Dabei ließ er seine Harfe ja noch nicht einmal im Schlaf los. Nun gut, meist war ich dann derjenige, der seine Harfe wieder suchen durfte. Einmal aber hatte er es geschafft, seine Harfe so gründlich zu verlegen, dass die ganze Burg auf den Kopf gestellt werden musste, um sie zu finden. Wirklich jeder hat gesucht, den ganzen Tag.“

„Und wo war sie?“, wollte Elros wissen.

Ceomon musste lachen. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben!“, sagte er. „Wir haben absolut jeden Winkel der Feste abgesucht und auf den Kopf gestellt. Kein Stein blieb auf dem anderen, wir haben jeden umgedreht und wenn er noch so klein war. Herr Maglor war völlig durch den Wind, immerhin war seine geliebte Harfe verschwunden. Spurlos! Sein verehrter Bruder hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn zu beruhigen und ihn davon abzuhalten, völlig planlos ebenfalls zu suchen.“

„Und? Wo war sie denn nun?“, fragten die Zwillinge ungeduldig im Chor.

Ceomon grinste. „Da, wo Maglor sie immer hinlegte: in seinem Studierzimmer, überdeutlich auf einem Tisch stehend.“

Die Zwillinge prusteten los. „Wie bitte?“, rief Elros aus. „Wieso hat sie da niemand gesucht?“

„Weil niemand auf die Idee kam, dass die Lösung so banal ist, dass einem Feanorer so etwas entfallen könnte“, sagte Ceomon.

„Armer Onkel Maglor“, grinste Elros.

„Seltsam, dass uns das nie aufgefallen war“, sagte er.

„Sein Haus in Ossiriand war wesentlich kleiner als die Burg auf dem Himring“, erklärte Ceomon. „Etwas heillos zu verlegen, fiel hier selbst Herrn Maglor schwer.“

„Es gibt da aber eine Sache, die mich schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt“, wechselte Elrond ein wenig später das Thema.

„Nur zu“, sagte Ceomon.

„Warum hatte er nie eine Frau, wo doch die Ehelosigkeit unter Elben so ungewöhnlich ist?“, fragte Elrond.

Die anderen beiden sahen ihn groß an.

„Was ist das für eine Frage?“, äußerte sich Elros.

„Ich habe auch keine Frau“, stellte Ceomon klar. „Um genau zu sein habe ich meine Familie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.“

Nun waren es wieder die Zwillinge, die gemeinsam fragten. „Wie das denn?“, wollten sie wissen.

Ein Anflug von Trauer huschte über Ceomons Gesicht. „Schon in jungen Jahren ging ich völlig in meinem Dienst für Herrn Maglor auf, ich folgte ihm überall hin, und ich meine, _wirklich_ überall hin. Sogar in alle drei Sippenmorde … Schon nach Alqualonde verstieß mich meine Familie.“

„Oh …“, brachte Elros zustande, mehr nicht.

„Das tut uns leid“, setzte Elrond fort.

„Ach, das ist doch schon lange her“, winkte Ceomon ab.

„Aha …“ Elrond war nicht überzeugt. „Aber was ist nun mit meiner Frage? Bei Onkel Maedhros kann ich es ja nachvollziehen; wahrscheinlich war es ihm peinlich oder Ähnliches. Aber bei Onkel Maglor …“

Ceomon schmunzelte, blieb jedoch ernst. „Auch Herrn Maglor war es peinlich, doch auf eine andere Art“, erklärte er. „Es war nicht wegen eines fehlenden Körperteils, wie er mir einmal sagte, sondern wegen eines fehlenden Gewissens.“

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand es nicht wirklich, denn schließlich war Maglor sehr gewissenhaft, vielleicht sogar schon zu sehr. Doch er sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen nachzufragen.

Ein schreckliches Geheul erhob sich in der Nacht. Die drei erstarrten von einem Augenblick auf den anderen und waren so still, wie es nur irgend ging. Bangend ließ Elrond seinen Blick umherschweifen und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Denn dieses Geheul kannte er von ihren ersten Tagen im Iglu. Oh, wie dumm und unvorsichtig sie in den letzten Tagen gewesen waren! Denn wie hätten sie noch vorsichtiger sein können, wo nicht einmal Ceomon, von ihnen der erfahrenste, etwas geahnt hatte?

Auf das Heulen folgte ein unheimliches Schnüffeln, und es war näher, als es Elrond lieb war. Er erschauderte. Ceomon bedeutete ihnen stumm, ganz langsam und vorsichtig aufzustehen und so leise wie irgend möglich, ihre Schwerter zu ziehen. Daraufhin stellten sie sich Rücken an Rücken und spähten in die Nacht hinaus. Stille. Dann vernahmen sie das Tappen krallenbewehrter Pranken und es klang nach großen Krallen. Elrond biss nervös auf seine Unterlippe und wünschte sich einmal mehr Maglor herbei.

Plötzlich leuchteten große grüne Augen im Dunkel um das Lager auf. Ihnen lief der kalte Angstschweiß hinab, die Zwillinge zitterten wie Espenlaub. Nie hatten sie solche Angst um ihr Leben gehabt, nicht einmal damals in den Ered Luin, wo sie tatsächlich mehr tot als alles andere gewesen waren. Ceomon bemerkte ihre Furcht.

„Bändigt Eure Angst“, redete er möglichst beruhigend auf sie ein, während er selbst sein Schwert erhoben hielt. „Euch wird nichts geschehen, seid nur wachsam und schnell. Seid ruhig, seid ruhig …“

Es wirkte im Angesicht des Todes nur nicht so, wie es sollte.

Den Augen folgte ein geiferndes Maul voller dolchartiger Fänge und beides ragte über ihren Köpfen auf. Alles schien erstarrt, lediglich ein untergründiges Knurren stieg aus bestienhafter Kehle. Da war es Ceomon, der mit einem Aufschrei sein Schwert hob und voran stürmte. Elrond bewunderte ihn für seinen Mut. Doch das Biest machte einen Satz über ihre Köpfe und sprang in den Lichtkreis des Feuers.

Elrond keuchte erschrocken. Was war es bloß? Es sah irgendwie aus wie ein überdimensionierter Wolf, doch die Proportionen stimmten nicht ganz. Außerdem stand es aufrecht. Es wirkte, als habe es etwas … _Elbisches_ an sich. Dieses Biest war selbst Ceomon völlig unbekannt, nicht einmal gelesen hatten sie davon. Vielleicht war es ja eine der zahlreichen Kreaturen Morgoths, die den Untergang seines Herrn so weit im Norden überdauert hatte. Doch all das wurde zur Nichtigkeit, denn schrecklich war es alle Male. Es war böse, es war hungrig und sie waren schon seit Wochen die Beute.

Die Zwillinge waren schreckensstarr, und wäre nicht Ceomon, es wäre ihr Ende. Denn einen Noldo, der alle drei Sippenmorde überlebt hatte, sollte man niemals unterschätzen. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatten die Zwillinge es getan. Da brannte ein wildes, kampfeslustiges Feuer in seinen Augen, das auf Elrond schon besorgniserregend und, ja, erschreckend wirkte. Einen Kampfschrei ausstoßen und das Schwert vorgestreckt sprang Ceomon auf das Biest zu und deckte es mit zahlreichen raschen Schwertstreichen ein.

Da erwachten die Zwillinge aus ihrer Starre und sprangen ihm zur Seite. Doch auch ihr Gegner war nicht zu unterschätzen. Was auch immer es war, es war verdammt schnell und noch stärker. Sogar zu dritt konnten sie es kaum in Schach halten, obgleich auch die Zwillinge nicht ungeschickt mit dem Schwert waren (auch wenn sie die Waffe noch nie in einem Kampf aus Leben und Tod geführt hatten). Die nackte Angst ums Leben verstärkte ihre Sinne unnatürlich stark, und doch reichte es nicht aus. Die Krallen dieses Biestes waren lang und scharf, rasch durften sie diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung machen. Elrond erwischte es zum Leidwesen seines Bruders am schlimmsten, als ihr Gegner weit ausholte und seinen Schwertarm so tief aufschlitze, dass er ihn beinahe abtrennte. Er schrie auf und ließ im ersten Moment ungeschickter Weise das Schwert fallen.

„Elrond!“, schrie Elros. Er warf sich vor seinen Bruder und hieb nach dem Biest. Es zog den Kopf zurück, dass seine Schnauze nur knapp dem Schwert entging, dann brüllte es tief. Sein fauliger Atem schlug ihnen entgegen. Inzwischen hatte Elrond trotz der Schmerzen und der stark blutenden Wunde sein Schwert mit der linken Hand ergriffen und war ein Stück weggekrochen; Maedhros hatte darauf befanden, dass die Zwillinge auf mit Links kämpfen konnten, denn gerade er musste ja wissen, wie es war, nur mit einer Hand kämpfen zu können.

Elrond bemühte sich wieder auf die Beine und stellte sich erneut zum Kampf. Er musste vor Schmerz und einem aufkommenden Schwindelgefühl die Zähne zusammen beißen. Dennoch kämpfte er weiter, er konnte doch nicht seinen Bruder und Ceomon allein gegen dieses Biest antreten lassen. Denn egal, was sie versuchen, es wollte und wollte nicht sterben. Sie verletzten es, durchaus, doch es schien von den Wunden keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen. Im Gegenteil, es schien sogar richtiggehend rasend zu werden. Elrond fluchte herzhaft, und es durchfuhr ihn, dass sie niemals gegen dieses Mistvieh bestehen könnten. Was für ein Pech sie auch wieder haben mussten! Womit sie es wohl auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatten?

Auch Ceomon schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht obsiegen konnten. „Flieht!“, rief er. „Nehmt Eure Sachen und flieht! Ich werde es solange aufhalten.“

Es war höchst erstaunlich, denn einmal in seinem Leben folgte Elrond solch einem Rat. Es reute ihn jedoch schon wenige Augenblicke später, und er fürchtete um Ceomons Leben. Er wollte schon wieder zurück rennen, doch Elros packte ihn an seinem unverletzten Arm und zerrte ihn weiter. Zu Elronds Erleichterung stieß schon bald Ceomon wieder zu ihnen.

„Rennt um Euer Leben!“, rief er.

Und sie rannten. Sie rannten, als wäre Morgoth höchstselbst hinter ihnen her, und Elrond erschien es auch so. Das Biest war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, sie konnten seinen Brodem schon im Nacken spüren. Es war die Hölle! Irgendwann einmal konnte Elrond einfach nicht mehr weiter und Elros erging es nicht besser. Am liebsten wären sie einfach stehen geblieben und umgefallen. Doch Ceomon trieb sie unermüdlich an, denn das Biest blieb ihnen weiterhin dicht auf. Elrond beschlich das Gefühl, als ob es mit ihnen spiele. Denn mittlerweile rannte es auf allen vier schon an Klauenhände erinnernden Pranken, eigentlich wäre es so viel schneller als sie. Stattdessen hetzte es sie und wollte vielleicht dieses Spiel so lange fortsetzten, bis sie tot umfielen. Beinahe hätte es Erfolg gehabt, doch die Emyn Uial waren nicht mehr fern.

An ihren Nordhängen waren die Berge steinig und voller Geröllhalden. Als würden sie fliegen, erreichten sie die ersten Klippen, denn schon als diese morbide Hatz begonnen hatte, waren diese nicht mehr fern gewesen. Ceomon scheuchte sie zwischen die großen Felsen, die hier die Hänge bedeckten, wahrscheinlich von einem vergangenen Erdrutsch oder Ähnlichem. Beinahe wie die Gämsen sprangen sie zwischen den großen Felsen umher und versuchten alles, um ihren Verfolger abzuschütteln. Dabei war es ihr Glück, dass das Biest so groß und stämmig gebaut war, denn dadurch konnte es ihnen oft nicht auf direktem Wege unter Felsvorsprüngen und zwischen zwei großen Brocken hindurch folgen. Abschütteln ließ es sich dennoch lange nicht.

Erneut war es Ceomon, der den kleinen Felsdurchlass entdeckte. Es war kaum mehr als ein schmaler Spalt zwischen zwei Felswänden, und sie wussten nicht, ob er überhaupt breit genug war für sie, doch er war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Ceomon packte die Zwillinge und zerrte sie in Richtung des Spalts, auch wenn es hieß, dass sie hierfür einen kurzen Weg über offenes Gelände laufen mussten. Das Biest heulte triumphierend und war mit einigen großen Sätzen gefährlich nahe auf. Doch sie erreichten den Spalt vor ihm. Ceomon stieß die Zwillinge hinein.

„Los, lauft schon!“, trieb er sie an. „Ewig werde ich es nicht aufhalten können.“

„Aber …“, wollte Elros protestieren.

„Lauft!“, herrschte Ceomon sie an.

Elrond wollte nicht gehen, er wollte Ceomon helfen, sie gegen das Biest zu verteidigen. Doch eigentlich hatte er Recht. Und je eher sie sich durch den Spalt drängten, desto eher war auch Ceomon in Sicherheit. Es wollte ihm nur nicht passen, dass sich Ceomon allein für sie so aufopferte. Er hatte schon so viel für sie getan in der kurzen Zeit, in der er sich in ihre Dienste gestellt hatte.

Nein, jetzt war keine Zeit, um gefühlsdusselig zu werden. Er beeilte sich, dass er durch den Spalt kam, sein Bruder war dicht auf. Ceomon wartete tatsächlich so lange, bis die Zwillinge in Sicherheit waren und folgte erst dann. So lange hatte er sich des Biestes erwehrt und allein ihnen zuliebe schwere Wunden erlitten.

Das Biest konnte ihnen auf diesem Weg nicht folgen und heulte vor Wut auf. Vorläufig ließ es endlich von ihnen ab. Doch leider nur vorläufig. Die drei, noch immer schwer atmend, jedoch waren für den Moment unendlich erleichtert, mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Nicht weit von dem Felsspalt entfernt fanden sie eine kleine Höhle, wo sie sich erschöpft niederließen.

Elrond besah sich seinen Arm. „Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm, wo er doch sonst nie so derb fluchte. „Das sieht nicht gut aus. Ceomon, auch deine Wunden müssen versorgt werden.“

„Das muss warten“, widersprach der Elb. „Sind ja nicht schwer. Wir müssen zuerst den Höhleneingang mit schweren Steinen blockieren.“

„Freilich sind die Wunden schwer“, protestierte Elrond.

„Nein“, hielt Ceomon vehement dagegen. „Es nützt uns wohl kaum, wenn wir gesund sind und dennoch von diesem Vieh gefressen werden. Es kann nun doch durchaus eine Stunde warten.“ Er riss einen großen Streifen Stoff aus seiner Kleidung und band ihn um Elronds Arm. „So, zufrieden?“

Elrond musste sich zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass Ceomon Recht hatte. Vorläufig würde der provisorische Verband genügen müssen, und Ceomon würde sicherlich nicht gleich an seinen Wunden verbluten. Also machten sie sich daran, schwere Steine herbeizuschaffen und sie in den Eingang zu legen. Sie ließen lediglich einen kleinen Spalt für Licht und Frischluft ganz oben unter der Decke frei. Auch Elrond packte mit an, gegen die Proteste seines Bruders und obgleich es schmerzte (wodurch er keine sonderlich große Hilfe war, da er seinen rechten Arm nicht verwenden konnte).

Danach endlich konnte er endlich ihre Wunden versorgen. Darüber, wie es um seine Wunden stand, wollte er lieber gleich gar nicht nachdenken, und auch den anderen ging es nicht viel besser, insbesondere Ceomon hatte es böse erwischt. Elrond bedauerte immer wieder, dass er lediglich die Basisausrüstung eines Heilers eingepackt hatte; wer rechnete schon auf so einer Reise damit, es mit Wunden zu tun zu bekommen, wie man sie höchstens in Kämpfen erfuhr? So blieb ihnen nur mit Elrond beschränkten Mitteln, auf das Beste zu hoffen.

Stille breitete sich unter ihnen aus, nachdem sich Elrond um sie gesorgt hatte. Ceomon hatte nahe der Steinmauer ein Feuer entzündet und briet ein wenig Fleisch. Elros saß an die Höhlenwand gelehnt und starrte abwesend in die Flammen. Elrond saß ihm gegenüber und versuchte irgendwie, bei dem Licht und mit Links Tagebuch zu führen; eine alte Macke von ihm. Das Feuer knackte. Ansonsten war nichts weiter zu hören. Und zu sehen gleich gar nicht. Elrond wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was sich hier noch alles befinden konnte.

Plötzlich unterbrach Ceomon die Stille. „Morgen“, so sagte er, „werden wir den Spieß umdrehen. Dann wird der Jäger zum Gejagten.“

Statt zu antworten, nickten die Zwillinge nur entschlossen. Egal wie, doch sie würden das Biest zur Strecke bringen.

Wie zur Bekräftigung dieser Kampfansage hörten sie die Kreatur in der Ferne heulen.

 


	3. Teil 3: Heimkehr

Der nächste Tag kündigte sich allein durch einen schmalen Lichtstreifen am Höhlenboden an. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt, und sie hatten kaum noch Holz. Ceomon war schon auf und stocherte in der Restglut herum, als die Zwillinge erwachten.

  „Guten Morgen“, wünschte er ihnen mit seinem unerschütterlichen Optimismus.

  Elrond brummte missmutig. „Von wegen …“ Als er den Arm heben wollte, um sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu wischen, erinnerte ihn ein schneidender Schmerz daran, dass das eine ganz dumme Idee gewesen war. Er verzog das Gesicht. Sofort war Elros bei ihm.

  „Bruder, wie geht es dir?“, wollte er wissen.

  „Na, wer ist jetzt die Amme?“, lenkte Elrond ab, denn „Ganz und gar nicht gut!“ konnte er ja wohl freilich schlecht sagen, doch nur das entspräche der Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich schwach und matt. „Wie steht es um euch?“, fragte er stattdessen, was insbesondere Ceomon galt. Elrond fragte sich so oder so, wie der Elb es bei seinen Verletzungen geschafft hatte, so lange auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

  Elros sah ihn tadelnd an.

  „Es wird gehen“, behauptete Ceomon. „Während Ihr noch schlieft, überlegte ich mir einen Plan, wie wir das Biest zur Strecke bringen können. Es ist nicht der beste, doch zumindest das Beste, was wir bewerkstelligen können. Esst erst einmal etwas, dann werde ich ihn erläutern.“

  Während sie aßen, begann Ceomon zu erzählen. Sie würden all das Holz nehmen, das sie noch hatten, denn es galt alles oder nichts. Damit würden sie sich auf die Pirsch nach dem Monster begeben, und wenn sie es gefunden hatten, würde Ceomon es mit dem Holz und seinem Schwert zu der Stelle treiben, wo es hin sollte. Indes sollten sich die Zwillinge oberhalb eines Hangs begeben, von wo aus sie große Steine auf das Monster werfen würden, in der Hoffnung, es zu erschlagen. Elrond gefiel es nicht, denn immerhin konnten sie dabei leicht Ceomon treffen, doch sie hatten nichts Besseres in der Hand.

  Nach dem Essen machten sie sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg, nachdem sie mit Mühe die Steine vom Eingang entfernt hatten. Die Schmerzen in Elronds Arm wurden schlimmer, er machte sich Sorgen, doch sagte er nichts und versuchte, die Schmerzen zu überspielen. Viel eher hielt er ein Auge auf Ceomon. Der Noldo schien ebenfalls Mühe mit seinen Verletzungen zu haben, doch erstaunlicher Weise weniger, als erwartet. Dennoch war sein Schritt nicht so kräftig wie am Tag zuvor.

  Ceomon führte sie tiefer in die Berge, bis er schließlich eine Spur vom Monster gefunden hatte, der er folgte. Die ganze Zeit über schwiegen sie, denn insbesondere die Zwillinge fürchteten jeden Augenblick einen Angriff des Biestes. Sie sahen sich aufmerksam um, dass ihnen nichts entging. Die Schwerter hielten sie in den Händen.

  Plötzlich hielt Ceomon inne und beugte sich nieder. Um sich eine Spur genauer anzusehen. Dann stand er wieder auf und blickte sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem leicht bewaldeten Tal, in dem zwischen den Bäumen struppige Büsche wuchsen. Ein steiler Hang stieg schräg vor ihnen zu den Bergen auf. Stumm deutete Ceomon auf den Hang. Die Zwillinge verstanden, luden ihre Holzpacken ab und machten sich auf den Weg.

  Die Zwillinge bemühten sich den Hang hinauf. Sie traten immer wieder Steine los und rutschten aus. Elronds Schmerzen wurden beinahe unerträglich, nun konnte er es nicht mehr verbergen. Mit zutiefst besorgter Miene wandte sich Elros zu seinem Bruder um und sah, wie sich dieser mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den blutigen Verband hielt.

  „Oh Bruder!“, rief Elros erschrocken aus und hielt ihn bei den Schultern.

  „Es ist nichts“, versuchte Elronds ihn zu beruhigen und wollte Elros von sich schieben, doch fehlten ihm dazu die Kräfte. „Sei leise und geh weiter.“

  Die Sorge stand Elros ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er nahm sich Elronds gesunden Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. Dass Elrond kaum protestierte, war bedenklich. So bemühten sie sich weiter den Hang hinauf. Elrond biss die Zähne zusammen. Eigentlich sollte ihm dies mit seiner Verletzung gar nicht möglich sein, aber vielleicht war etwas dran: „Wo ein Wille ist, da ist auch ein Weg.“ Onkel Maglor hatte dies immer behauptet und auf Onkel Maedhros geblickt, doch dieser hatte ihm nie zugestimmt.

  Irgendwie, und Elrond wusste nicht, wie sie es bewerkstelligten, schafften sie es auf den Hügelkamm. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Steine sinken und reckte den Kopf in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Elros gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Bleib du hier bitte sitzen, und ich suche große Steine zusammen“, sagte er.

Elrond sprang wieder auf, doch bei weitem nicht so dynamisch wie sonst. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“, rief er energisch aus.

  Elros seufzte. „Warum wusste ich es nur?“, sagte er sich und wandte sich dann seinen Bruder. „Elrond, dir geht es sehr schlecht, egal, wie sehr du es leugnest, und das sehe sogar ich, obwohl ich nicht derjenige von uns bin, der die Ausbildung zum Heiler bekommt.“

  „Eher zum Politiker“, ergänzte Elrond.

  „Eben. Und der Politiker in mir befielt dem Heiler in dir, dass der Heiler in dir dir strenge Ruhe verordnet.“

  „Das wird er tun, wenn wir das Biest erlegt haben, ich versprech’s.“

  Elros sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Aber …?“

  „Aber erst müssen wir es erlegen, und das können wir nur zu dritt, nicht zu zweit oder allein. Ich muss helfen mit jedem bisschen, das ich liefern kann.“

  Elros sah ihn scharf an. „Aber halt dich ja zurück“, mahnte er.

  Innerlich lächelte Elrond zufrieden. Doch im Stillen war er eigentlich froh, dass sein Bruder so besorgt um ihn war und in diesem Augenblick auf stur stellte. Es war beruhigend, seinen Bruder an seiner Seite zu wissen. Er zog sein Schwert, oder eigentlich das von Amrod, und hielt es in die Sonne, damit der Stahl im Licht aufblitzte. Dies war das Zeichen für Ceomon, dass sie bereit waren.

  Schon bald darauf sahen sie Rauch aufsteigen. Schnell hatten sie einige große Steine aufgeschichtet und gingen nun in Deckung. Wenn sie nicht schon längst ausgemacht worden waren … Elrond ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen und versuchte, den Schmerz in seinem Arm zu ignorieren. Immerhin war er nun, da der Arm kaum belastet wurde, zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen.

  Mittlerweile brannte ein großes Feuer, das deutlich darauf ausgerichtet wurde, das Biest zu ihnen an den Fuß des Hügels zu treiben. Plötzlich erhob sich lautes Gebrüll, gefolgt von Kriegsgeschrei. Erschrocken wandten sich die Zwillinge in Richtung der Höhle. Sie sahen, wie das Biest schaurig heulend hervor sprang, dicht gefolgt von Ceomon, der sein beeindruckendes Schwert und eine Fackel schwang. Das Biest sprang geradewegs auf die Feuerwand zu, doch musste es jaulend zurückweichen; das Feuer war sehr groß und heiß. Daraufhin wandte es sich genau dorthin, wo es hin sollte. Ceomon schrie den Zwillingen etwas zu, doch sie waren ohnehin schon aufgesprungen.

  „Los, Bruder, jetzt oder nie“, sagte Elros noch, dann war das Biest unter ihnen.

  Es hielt kurz inne, nahm Witterung auf und richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf. Dann wandte es sich ihnen zu, machte ein paar Schritte und knurrte dabei. In dem Moment erreichte Ceomon es und stürzte sich mit all seinem Können in den Kampf. Die Zwillinge eilten zu den Steinen und bemühten sich, sie hinab zu stürzten. Die Brocken waren gerade so groß, dass sie sie noch heben konnten, und insbesondere Elrond hatte durch seine Verletzung so seine Probleme mit ihnen.

  Als der erste Stein herab polterte und Ceomon ihm prompt ausweichen musste, wandte das Biest seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut den Zwillingen zu. Nun schien es erst recht wütend zu sein. Es brüllte, ließ sich erneut auf alle Vier nieder und rannte den Hügel hinauf. Ceomon fluchte lauthals und stürzte hinterher, doch war er nicht schnell genug. Die Zwillinge hingegen verfielen in hektische Panik und konnten kaum schnell genug die Steine herab stoßen. Doch nichts schien dem Biest schaden zu können, vielen der Brocken konnte es zwar ausweichen, doch jene, die es trafen, schienen es nicht im Geringsten zu stören. An Schultern, Beinen, Rücken wurde es getroffen, doch unbeirrt sprang es voran. Ihnen rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als sie direkt in das immer und immer näher kommende, geifernde Maul blickten. Es war mehr als beängstigend, was hatte Morgoth nur züchten können?

  Und dann hatte das Biest sie erreicht. Elros rief erschrocken etwas, zückte sein Schwert und riss gleichzeitig Elrond zurück. Mit einem Aufschrei schwang er Amras’ Schwert gegen das Biest. Ebenso wild konterte es.

  Doch Elrond ließ sich freilich nicht zurückhalten, wenn sein Bruder in Gefahr war. Auch er hob das Schwert, auch wenn er sich nur der Linken bedienen konnte. Ein wenig unbeholfener als sonst, doch noch immer nicht zu unterschätzen, sprang er seinem Bruder zur Seite. Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte.

  Hinterher wusste Elrond nicht mehr genau, was geschehen war. Sie hatten alles gegeben, all ihr Können in die Waagschale geworfen, doch genützt hatte es wohl nicht viel. Das Biest hatte leichtes Spiel mit ihnen, zu leichtes. Hin und wieder trafen sie es durchaus, doch dies waren meist nur Glückstreffer. Ganz im Gegenteil ihr Gegner: Die Verletzungen, die seine Klauen verursachten, waren um einiges tiefer und schmerzhafter. Das Biest konzentrierte sich vor allem auf Elros, anscheinend sah es in ihm die größere Gefahr für sich. Es setzte ihm hart zu, und so geschah das wohl Unvermeidliche. Elros strauchelte und fiel zu Boden. Mit einem triumphierenden Brüllen stürzte das Biest sich auf sein wehrloses Opfer.

  Ceomon stieß einen wütenden und ohnmächtigen Schrei aus. Elrond glaubte, sein Herz bliebe stehen, als sein Bruder seinem wohl sicheren Tod entgegen blickte. Da handelte er. Er sprang voran, mit bloßen Händen rang er mit dem Biest und irgendwie gelang es ihm, es von Elros wegzureißen. Alles wirbelte umher und durcheinander. Klauen, Zähne, Schwerter. Schmerz. Blut! Und dann war da nichts mehr.

 

Elrond erwachte von den Schmerzen, die seinen ganzen Körper peinigten, doch besonders heftig in seiner Seite wütenden. Er stöhnte und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war, dass er sich wieder in der Höhle befand, das zweite war das äußerst besorgte Gesicht Elros’.

  „Bruder!“, rief er aus und schien äußerst erleichtert, dass Elrond erwacht war. Doch um den Hals fiel er ihm nicht, wie sonst immer, eher schien er seinen Bruder wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln.

  „Nanu, keine Umarmung?“, krächzte Elrond mir rauer Stimme und war um einen leichtfertigen Ton bemüht. Und doch war sein erster Gedanke die Sorge um Elros. Er musste aufstehen, sie mussten weiter in den Süden, hier zu bleiben, war keine gute Idee. Er musste aufstehen, auch wenn ihn jeder Fingerbreit seines Körpers schmerzte. Doch Elros hielt ihn auf und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf sein Lager.

  „Immer langsam, Bruder“, sagte er. „Ceomon kommt bald zurück und dann hat er hoffentlich Dinge dabei, die dir helfen werden.“

  Elrond runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber stattdessen fragte er lieber nach dem Wohlbefinden seines Bruders. „Wie geht es dir?“, wollte er wissen.

  „Es geht“, räumte Elros ein.

  Freilich überzeugte dies Elrond nicht. „Zeig mir deine Wunden“, bat er.

  Nur widerwillig kam Elros dem nach. Er ahnte, dass Elrond einen Aufstand darum machen würde. Freilich gefiel es Elrond nicht, was er da sah, und freilich veranstaltete er in seiner Besorgnis einen Aufstand. Doch innerlich war er erleichtert, dass es Elros nicht noch schlimmer erwischt hatte. Keine der Wunden war zu tief oder gar entzünden, einige fingen sogar schon an abzuheilen. Was für ein Glück!

  Kurze Zeit später kehrte Ceomon wieder, Elrond fragte sich, wo er gewesen war und schon im nächsten Augenblick stellte sich ihm die Frage, warum der Noldo so finster drein blickte. Es schien um seine Gesundheit kaum besser bestellt als um Elros’, und zum ersten Mal ließ sich absolut nichts von seiner sonst so unerschütterlichen guten Laune erkennen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Elrond, zumal auch Elros so besorgt wie nie war. Was war geschehen?

  Ceomon kam zu den Brüdern und kniete sich neben Elros an Elronds Lager. „Ich habe nichts gefunden“, sagte er bedauernd. „Keinerlei heilende Kräuter. Die Gegend ist wie tot.“

  Elros presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und sah Elrond besorgt an.

  „Was ist denn los?“, verlange jener zu wissen. Nun setzte er sich doch auf, egal, wie sehr sein Bruder dagegen protestierte und wie sehr es ihn schmerzte. Aber damit hatte er zumindest den Grund für Elros' Besorgnis gefunden: sich selbst. Für seine Schmerzen fand er keine Worte, es tat überall einfach so erbärmlich weh. Über die Wunde in seinem Arm wollte er lieber erst gar nicht nachdenken, vor allem dann nicht, wenn Ceomons Worte bedeuteten, dass sie nichts hatten, um ihre Verletzungen zu behandeln. Und er fand den Grund dafür, dass seine Hüfte am heftigsten schmerzte: Sie war der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt. Das Biest musste ihn während ihres Ringens wirklich böse erwischt haben. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer lehnte er sich zurück.

  „Na toll“, murrte er.

  „Das Biest hat in seinen letzten Momenten noch großen Schaden angerichtet“, meldete sich Ceomon zu Wort. „Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was Ihr da mit ihm für ein Tänzchen abgehalten habt, doch tut dies bitte nie wieder. Irgendwann stürzte es zu Boden und den Abhang hinab und riss Euch mit. Dabei muss es euch so sehr verletzt haben. Immerhin ist es wirklich tot.“

  Elros legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Wange. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Töte mir ja nie wieder etwas, das dir mit den letzten Zuckungen so etwas antut.“

  „Na, nicht weinen.“ Elrond ergriff die Hand seines Bruders. Aber hieß das, dass er …? Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war allein, _dass_ das Biest tot war und sie eben nicht.

  Trotz allem standen sie vor einem großen Problem. Wenn Elrond die Lage richtig einschätze, dann war von ihnen allein Elros in der Lage zu reisen. Obwohl … Ceomon weigerte sich zwar beharrlich, ihm noch einmal seine Wunden zu zeigen (er habe sich gefälligst auszuruhen und nicht Heiler zu spielen, das waren seine Worte), doch Elrond hatte ja jene gesehen, die er sich bei ihrer ersten Konfrontation mit dem Biest zugezogen hatte. Dass es weniger geworden waren, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Ceomon hinkte, sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und müde, tiefe Schatten lagen um seine Augen. Und doch lief er hin und her, ging hinaus und kehrte wieder und war der Geschäftigste von ihnen. Wie machte er das bloß?! vielleicht war ja doch bloß Elrond von ihnen allen nicht zu einer Reise in der Lage. Bedauern erfüllte ihn, er wollte die anderen nicht aufhalten.

  Über sich selbst machte sich Elrond lieber erst gar keine Gedanken, was vor allem daran lag, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie seine Lage einzuschätzen war. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte, er fühlte sich seltsam leicht und bei der kleinsten Bewegung wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Die Schmerzen quälten ihn, er war erschöpfter, als er nach solch einem langen Schlaf sein dürfte. Es sei denn, er hatte mehr Blut verloren, als er gedacht hatte …

  Bei der Wunde in seinem Arm konnte er von Glück sprechen, noch nicht verblutet zu sein und kein schlimmeres Ende als Maedhros genommen zu haben; einarmig musste noch schlimmer sein als einhändig. Wobei, „Glück“. Wenn er bedachte, in was für einer misslichen Lage sie sich befanden … Was seine Hüfte betraf, so war die Verletzung zumindest nicht zu fatal. Die Wundränder waren gezackt ausgefranst, was nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, ihm jedoch ein hässliches Andenken bescheren würde. Die Wunde selbst war eine reine wenn auch große Fleischwunde und ging nicht bis auf den Knochen. Zumindest hoffte Elrond, dass all dies nicht so schlimm werden würde, wie es zurzeit aussah, er wusste es nicht genau. Zumindest wusste er eines: eine Entzündung hier an diesem Ort und er wäre wohl so gut wie tot.

  Indes hatte sich Elros auf Bitten seines Bruders daran gemacht, dessen Wunden zu reinigen, jedoch darauf bestanden, dass sich Elrond wieder hinlegte und ja nicht auf die Idee kam, sich auch nur aufzurichten. Ausnahmsweise ohne zu murren kam Elrond dem nach, denn viel eher bereitete das Wasser ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Trinkbar war es freilich, doch sauber, das war eine ganz andere Frage. Elros hatte es nicht abkochen können, da sie durch das große Feuer kein Holz mehr hatten.

  Da fiel Elrond eine Begebenheit aus seiner Kindheit ein. Er hatte nicht schlafen können und dadurch ein Gespräch der Wachen vor seiner Tür belauscht. Eigentlich war das Gespräch nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen, aber sie hatten nun einmal so laut geredet. Vergessen hatte er das Gespräch nie, was nun für zu seinem Vorteil gereicht sein könnte. Das Problem war bloß … es war so widerlich! Aber es ging nun einmal nicht anders.

  „Elros, warte einen Moment“, warf er ein, woraufhin Elros innehielt mit dem Reinigen der Wunden. „Das mit dem nicht abgekochten Wasser zu machen, ist keine kluge Idee. Ich habe es in Onkel Maedhros’ Heilkundebuch gelesen, und ein Gespräch von zwei der Wachen, die immer vor unserer Tür standen, hat’s bestätigt, dass, nun ja … ähm … Harn besser sein soll.“

  Elros sah seinen Bruder entsetzt an und wollte schon lauthals protestieren. „Garantiert werde ich nicht …!“, hub er an, wurde aber von seinem Bruder unterbrochen.

  „Ja, ich weiß, es ist widerlich“, räumte Elrond ein. „Ich find’s auch nicht toll, aber wenn’s nun mal hilft. Der Heiler, der mich ausbildet, hat mir dasselbe gesagt. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass das die Art von Wissen ist, die man niemals braucht, aber vielleicht sollten wir jetzt doch froh darüber sein.“

  Die Abscheu war Elros deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wenn du dich irrst, dann … dann …“, drohte er. „Nur für dich, ja?! Und nur das eine Mal!“

  Elrond biss die Zähne zusammen. Augen zu und durch. Wenn es half … Es brannte widerlich und hinterher stank er fürchterlich, was ihn freilich am meisten von allen störte. Er musste schließlich in diesem Mief liegen.

  „Jetzt stinkt Ihr schlimmer als die tote Bestie“, warf Ceomon ein.

  Elrond behielt für sich, dass er befürchtete, dass das alles nichts gebracht hatte. Sein Arm fühlte sich warm an, war geschwollen und rötete sich, als hätte er einen Sonnenbrand. Vor Schmerzen konnte er ihn kaum bewegen. Es waren die Anzeichen einer Entzündung.

  Von seiner Hüfte sprach er lieber gleich gar nicht.

  Zugegeben, die Schmerzen und eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit hatte er erwartet, doch die Schwellung sprach Bände. Doch er würde sich freilich hüten, das seinem Bruder zu sagen! Er sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen oder zumindest nicht noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Elrond sah sich in einer heiklen Situation, er wusste nicht, was er in dieser momentanen Lage tun konnte. Wären sie nur irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier, und schon würde er im Nu all ihre Probleme lösen können. Doch hier und ohne Arzneien konnte er nichts ausrichten. Er konnte nur warten und hoffen.

  Doch ihre Gesundheit war bei weitem nicht ihr einziges Problem. Ihre Vorräte waren knapp und würden selbst bei starker Rationierung nur noch wenige Tage, bestenfalls eine Woche reichen. Und Elrond würde es niemals innerhalb dieser Zeit schaffen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wären die Umstände nur andere, so könnten sie wohl innerhalb dieser Woche eine Siedlung erreichen oder zumindest etwas erjagen. Doch so …

  Es blieb ihnen wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als sich aufzuteilen. Elrond mochte den Gedanken ganz und gar nicht, doch er musste Elros bitten, allein fort zu gehen. Er konnte nicht gehen und Elros nicht bleiben. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, Hilfe zu holen, und das wider aller Umstände (jede Ansiedlung, die sie kannten, war weit weg), dann wäre vielleicht alles bald wieder gut. Es musste sein, redete sich Elrond ein, er wollte nicht der Grund sein, wegen dem Elros leiden musste. Er sollte wirklich mit Elros darüber reden und mit Ceomon gleich mit. Wenn es ihm besser ging, was Elrond, so sehr es ihn auch verwunderte, bei dessen Vitalität vermutete, sollte er vielleicht gleich mit Elros gehen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Elrond allein und schutzlos zurück blieb. Und vielleicht nie wieder von hier fort käme …

  Es gab eine lange und hitzige Diskussion zwischen den drei, als Elrond ihnen seine Idee unterbreitete. Elros weigerte sich auf Gedeih und Verderb, seinen Bruder zu verlassen, doch die Meinungen standen zwei gegen eins; auch Ceomon war für Elronds Idee. Elros sah dies jedoch noch immer nicht ein. Er sah seinen Bruder zu tiefst besorgt an, und obwohl Elrond trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes darum bemüht war, seine Schwäche herab zu spielen, schien Elros zu wissen, wie es um ihn stand, er sah es in seinen Augen.

  „Lasst uns für heute aufhören und die Entscheidung auf morgen verlegen“, sagte Elros unvermittelt, noch immer mit Blick auf Elrond.

  Ceomon folgte seinem Blick. „Ja, das wäre wohl besser.“

  Elrond schreckte hoch und schlug die Augen auf. Wann waren sie ihm zugefallen? Was hatte er verpasst? Oh, er fühlte sich so miserabel!

  „Komm, Bruder, leg dich schlafen“, sagte Elros sanft und drapierte vorsichtig eine Decke über Elrond. Diese konnte sich kaum dagegen wehren, ihm fielen schon wieder die Augen zu und nur Augenblicke später war er fest eingeschlafen.

  Als Elrond einige Zeit später aus seinem Tiefschlaf auftauchte, bemerkte er, noch im Dämmerzustand, wie sein Bruder und Ceomon leise im Hintergrund miteinander redeten. Offensichtlich diskutierten sie immer noch, was zu tun sei. Elros wirkte nicht gerade glücklich, schließlich gab er dennoch seufzend nach. Elrond schwieg, denn zum Einen wollte er sie nicht stören (nicht, dass Elros sich doch wieder um entschied, wenn er merkte, dass Elrond wach war) und zum Anderen schaffte er es einfach nicht, mehr als nur zwischen wachen und schlafen zu dämmern.

  Elros stand auf, schlich zum Lager seines Bruders und kniete sich neben ihn. Eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht. Sanft fuhr er ihm durch das Haar und gab seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er wirkte dabei so furchtbar niedergeschlagen. Elrond wollte ihn am liebsten trösten, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, weit genug aufzuwachen.

  „Werde bitte, bitte wieder gesund“, wisperte Elros. „Und das du mir kämpfst und ja nicht aufgibst.“ Dann war er verschwunden.

  Für einen kurzen Moment schaffte es Elrond, seine Gedanken soweit zu sammeln, dass es ihm in den Sinn kam, niemals aufzugeben. Dies käme schließlich einem Verbrechen gleich!

  Als Elrond das nächste Mal erwachte, ging es ihm noch schlechter als ohnehin schon. Ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und manchmal beides zugleich und eine unglaubliche Schwere und Schwäche erfüllte seine Glieder, dass er glaubte, sich wohl nie wieder erheben zu können. Doch immerhin registrierte er in seinen umnebelten Gedanken, dass ein kleines Feuer neben seinem Lager brannte. Seltsam, dabei hatte er gedacht, dass sie kein Holz mehr hatten. Doch er fand nicht die Kraft oder genügend klare Gedanken, um nachzufragen.

  Als hätte er es geahnt, dass Elrond erwacht war, erschien Ceomon. „Euer Bruder ließ sich nun doch erweichen zum gehen“, begrüßte er ihn.

  „Ich weiß“, sagte Elrond und erschrak selbst, wie dünn seine Stimme klang. Nicht gut … „Ich war letzte Nacht oder ich weiß nicht wann kurz erwacht, obwohl ich eigentlich immer noch mehr geschlafen habe als alles andere. Er sah so traurig aus …“

  „Es ist besser so, wirklich“, sagte Ceomon beruhigend. „War schließlich Eure Idee.“ Er reichte ihm eine Schale mit warmen, offensichtlich abgekochtem Wasser. „Hier, trinkt.“

  „Nein, lass“, widersprach Elrond leise und schob die Schüssel aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich will nicht.“

  „Doch, Ihr wollt“, blieb Ceomon hart und zwang seinen Schutzbefohlenen zum Trinken, wenn er schon nicht freiwillig wollte. Danach sah er noch einmal nach seinem Arm, im Moment anscheinend die größere Gefahrenquelle. Ceomon ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch Elrond ahnte, dass es nicht rosig aussah. Eher feuerrot … Dabei sollte er eigentlich viel eher nach Ceomons Wunden sehen und nicht umgekehrt! Schließlich war es der kriegserprobte Noldo gewesen, der sich die meiste Zeit gegen das Biest gestellt hatte. Elrond wartete regelrecht auf ein „Es braucht mehr, um einen Elben zu töten“ von Ceomon. Onkel Maedhros hatte das immer gesagt … Auf einmal merkte Elrond, wie sehr er sich wünschte, jetzt diesen Satz zu hören. Doch wie könnte er, sein Onkel war tot. Noch immer schmerzte dieser Gedanke so sehr! Und Maglor … Daran wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken, vor allem nicht daran, was Maglor vielleicht von ihnen denken mochte, wenn er erfahren könnte, in was sie wegen ihm hineingeraten waren. In schon naiver Kindlichkeit wünschte sich Elrond, dass Maglor wie aus dem Nichts am Höhleneingang erschien, seine Harfe in der Hand und seinen Bruder und Maedhros an der Seite, und ihm sagen würde, dass nun alles wieder gut sei. Freilich war dem nicht so.

  Es reichte gerade einmal zu ein paar kleinen Schlucken aus der Schüssel und diesen Gedanken, dann war Elrond wieder eingeschlafen. Doch im Vergleich zu seinen Träumen, die wohl das Fieber hervorgerufen haben musste, waren die Wochen im Eis und die Konfrontation mit dem Biest harmlos. Er träumte von seinem Bruder, doch erkannte er ihn kaum wieder. Elros wirkte mit einem Male so müde und traurig, so völlig am Ende und zerbrechlich, als würde es jeden Augenblick mit ihm vorbei sein. Dann war da Onkel Maglor mit so unendlich viel Hass in den Augen. Und dabei sah er Elrond an … Dann ging er wortlos weg und ließ den armen Halbelben völlig allein zurück. Was er von Onkel Maedhros träumte, konnte er später nicht in Worte fassen, es waren wirklich schlimme Fieberträume. Maedhros’ gefürchtete Anfälle von abgrundtiefem Selbsthass waren ein Nichts dagegen. Und wie es Träume nun einmal an sich hatten, und das war das erschütterndste an ihnen, wirkten diese so echt, als würde all das wirklich so geschehen. Sie machten Elrond Angst. Eigentlich wusste er ja, er war erwachsen und kein Kind mehr, doch keine Angst vor seinen eigenen Träumen zu empfinden, fiel ihm bei diesen Träumen äußerst schwer.

  Warum wurde er – nein, warum wurden _sie_ , er und sein Bruder, eigentlich so sehr vom Schicksal geplagt? Sie verloren ihre geliebten Onkel und dann ihre Heimat, auch Elros hatte dem Tod schon ins Antlitz geblickt, Elrond selbst war mit Ungeschicklichkeit geplagt und jetzt das hier.

 

So vergingen die Tage. Elrond schlief viel, was vor allem dem hohen Fieber zuzuschreiben war, das ihn am meisten schwächte. Ceomon tat sein Bestes, um es ihm zu erleichtern, doch war er selbst nicht gerade der gesündeste und konnte schon allein deswegen nicht viel ausrichten. Abgesehen davon, dass ihnen die Mittel fehlten. Manchmal ging er für einige Zeit davon, wenn Elrond besonders tief schlief und so bald nicht erwachen würde, und durchkämmte die Gegend nach Nahrung und Heilmitteln, doch selten fand er etwas. Dabei brauchten sie beides so dringend. Nur einen Bach ganz in der Nähe ihrer Höhle hatte er ausmachen können, wodurch sie immer frisches Wasser hatten.

  Wenn Elrond wach war, und das kam selten genug vor, dann war sogleich Ceomon an seiner Seite und reichte ihm Trinken und Essen. Obwohl Elrond vor allem von letzterem kaum einen Bissen hinunter kam. Doch Ceomon zwang es ihm ein, auch wenn es wirklich nur minimale Mahlzeiten waren, kaum etwas, das ihm helfen würde, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

  Besonders in den ersten Tagen nach Elros’ Fortgehen bestand Elrond darauf, dass Ceomon seinem Bruder nachging. Freilich weigerte sich Ceomon und traf auf nicht allzu harten, dafür aber hartnäckigen Widerstand. Elrond fing immer wieder mit diesem Thema an, doch gegen Ceomons Sturheit kam man nun einmal nicht an. Abgesehen davon, dass dies im Nachhinein das einzig Richtige war. Elrond kam sich dennoch wie ein kleines Kind vor … Aber was hätte er schon erreicht, wäre Ceomon wirklich gegangen? Ein paar Tage, eine Woche oder vielleicht sogar anderthalb, wäre er allein zurechtgekommen, dann wäre der Hunger gekommen und hätte ihm wohl noch den Gnadenstoß verpasst. Doch so konnte Ceomon, der, wie auch immer, wesentlich schneller wieder auf den Beinen war, ihn notdürftig versorgen.

  Elronds Genesung schritt nur langsam voran, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie nichts hatten, um die Heilung zu unterstützen. Nur ein positives hatte die ganze Misere. Die Wunden mussten nicht geöffnet werden, der Eiter floss von allein ab. Zumindest etwas, wenn auch nicht viel. Der Gedanke, dass ein Messer seinen ohnehin malträtierten Körper noch mehr schädigte, wollte Elrond absolut nicht behagen.

  Nur allmählich ging es bergauf mit ihm, doch Elrond wollte seinem eigenen Urteil lieber nicht wirklich glauben, obwohl das Fieber nach vielen Tagen nun endlich langsam abgeklungen war. Er war müde, viel müder, als er nach den vielen Stunden Schlaf sein dürfte, die er in den letzten Tagen erhalten hatte, er hatte schließlich so gut wie nichts anderes gemacht als zu schlafen. Dass diese Schwäche ihn noch immer befiel und nicht locker ließ, wollte ihm nicht gefallen. Immerhin konnte er sich jetzt schon, wenn auch mit Hilfe, aufsetzten und schlief nicht immer sofort wieder ein.

  So sehr er sich auch den Kopf über seine Situation machte, eigentlich waren seine Gedanken viel mehr bei seinem Bruder. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut, hoffentlich begegnete er keinen Gefahren! Er war schließlich ganz allein dort draußen in der unbekannten Wildnis … Seine Gedanken waren allzeit mit ihm.

  In der Zwischenzeit war Elros, wie Elrond später erfuhr, so schnell er konnte, in den Süden geeilt. Am See Nenuial, so wusste er, befand sich ein Fischerdorf, dies war sein Ziel. Er schilderte den Menschen dort ihre Notlage, und tatsächlich erhielt er schon nach wenigen Worten die dringend benötigte Hilfe. Einige der Männer erklärten sich bereit, ihm zu folgen, sowie die kräuterkundige Frau des Dorfes. Ohne langes Zögern machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

  Freilich gab es eine große Wiedersehensfreude zwischen den Brüdern, als Elros eines Tages so unvermittelt wieder vor dem Höhleneingang auftauchte. Er hielt kurz inne, Elrond machte große Augen, dann stürzte Elros mit einem Aufschrei zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals, allerdings nur sachte.

  „Bruder!“, rief Elrond aus. Ihm kamen die Tränen. „Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dich wieder zu sehen! Es ist so schlimm, von dir getrennt zu sein!“

  „Ich weiß, natürlich kann ich’s mir vorstellen“, entgegnete Elros. „Ich hab doch genauso empfunden, und dazu noch die Ungewissheit, wie es dir geht. Aber sieh, ich habe Hilfe gefunden, jetzt kann es nur noch besser werden.“

  Elrond versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm auch so halb glückte. „Sieh, ich habe gekämpft, es geht mir ein wenig besser.“

  Elros rief die Helfer herbei und sogleich machte sich die Frau an die Arbeit. Sie schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf und schien besorgt über den Zustand ihres Patienten (und das mit Recht), doch sie tat, was sie konnte, und darin war sie gut. Auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was sie da tat oder warum es half, doch das dies der Fall war, war schon nach zwei Tagen offensichtlich. Die Männer aus dem Dorf hatten reichlich Proviant mitgebracht, und mit dem Essen und dem Wissen der Kräuterfrau kam Elrond wieder leidlich zu Kräften.

  Und dies ging sogar so schnell, dass die Kräuterfrau schon nach zwei Tagen urteile, dass Elrond nun kräftig genug sei, um mit Hilfe der Männer aus ihrem Dorf den Weg zum Nenuial antreten konnte. Elros protestierte zwar, doch mehr aus Prinzip. Auch er wusste, dass sie hier nicht ewig bleiben konnten.

  Der Weg zurück konnte eigentlich schon als Folter bezeichnet werden, doch Elrond biss die Zähne zusammen und stand es irgendwie durch. Sie brauchten deutlich länger als auf dem Hinweg, doch war dies in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie Elrond mehr schleppen mussten, als dass er selbst gehen konnte, abzusehen gewesen. Und das in unwegsamem Gelände …

  Es waren lange, schmerzvolle Tage für Elrond, und Elros litt sichtlich mit ihm, doch schließlich war es geschafft. Die Kräuterfrau befördere Elrond ohne Umwege und erst recht keine Widerrede duldend in ihre Hütte, und Elrond durfte feststellen, dass sie ein wahrer Hausdrache war. Irgendetwas lag in ihrem Ton, das selbst ihn dazu veranlasste, schweigend zu kuschen. Aber eine raue Schale hatte in der Regel einen weichen Kern, und so war es auch hier. Abgesehen davon, dass sie wirklich fähig war.

  Die Menschen selbst, die in dem Dorf lebten, behandelten die drei sonderbaren Neulinge mit äußerstem Respekt und beinahe als seien sie eine eigenwillige Attraktion. Wann hatte man schon mal einen waschechten Elben so unvermittelt in solch einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Fischerdorf auftauchen sehen? Ganz zu schweigen von den Halbelben, etwas völlig Neues für sie!

  Doch insbesondere, was Elros betraf, so traten sie ihm gegenüber, als sei er ihr Fürst und so behandelten sie ihm auch. Sie folgten seinen Worten und waren schon sehr bald von ihm eingenommen. Elrond hatte dieses Phänomen schon früher bei seinem Bruder erlebt, er konnte Menschen spielend leicht für sich gewinnen. Elros jedoch schien diese Folgebereitschaft der Menschen sehr zu gefallen, denn er widersprach ihnen nicht. Elrond empfand es beinahe als … rührend, wie die Menschen in dem Dorf bewundernd zu seinem Bruder aufblickten. Gleichzeitig aber wünschte er sich im Stillen, mancher Elb würde gleiches bei ihm tun und ihn nicht so herablassend behandeln.

  Nun, da sie Ruhe, Hilfe und alle benötigten Mittel zur Hand hatten, ging es Elrond zusehends besser. Es wurde Zeit für sie, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

  „Schade eigentlich“, sagte Elrond nach einigen Tagen. Er saß auf der Bettkante, sein Bruder und Ceomon hatten sich zwei Stühle genommen. „Ich wäre gern noch ein wenig geblieben. Die Menschen hier sind wirklich nett und äußerst hilfsbereit.“

  „Wir müssen uns irgendetwas einfallen lassen, womit wir sie angemessen entschädigen können. Obwohl ich mich frage, was angemessen genug ist, dafür, dass sie mir meinen Bruder wieder gegeben haben.“

  „Ja, das sollten wir“, stimmte Elrond ihm zu. „Das einzige, was mich wirklich stört, ist der penetrante Geruch nach Fisch in jeder noch so kleinen Ecke …“

  „Ich störe ja nur ungern“, warf Ceomon ein. „Doch in erster Linie sollten wir langsam unsere Heimreise planen. So leid es mir tut, es sagen zu müssen, doch unsere Suche nach Prinz Maglor müssen wir wohl auf ein andermal verschieben. Wir müssen dem Hohen König Gil-galad Bericht erstattet von dem, was wir im Norden erlebt haben. Er muss davon erfahren und die entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergreifen. Wer weiß, was sich dort noch alles tummelt …“

 


End file.
